Following the Wolves
by Lildoll98
Summary: Genevieve is just a regular girl living in Boston. Her life suddenly changes when a mysterious hooded man saves her. She unlocks a strange path that will lead her on an incredible journey. Rated T for language and violence. *AC3 SPOILER ALERT* Connor/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Assassins Creed fanfic, so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty! I do not own Assassins Creed but I do own my character Genevieve! Favourite, review or follow! – Lildoll98**

Chapter 1- Suitors

Great, more suitors, I am honestly getting sick of them. Mother and father act like they care for my wellbeing when it comes to love but in reality all they want is for me to marry a rich man so they get profit from it. I guess that's all parents these days though. The amount of suitors that have knocked on my door has gotten worse too since I turned 17 last week. I try to sneak out of the house so I don't have to greet them and most times I prevail, but lately my parents have been on guard, especially my father. I wouldn't mind the suitors if they all weren't stuck up jerks. Pardon my language but that is the truth. All they want is, well, to put it in more polite terms, they are not looking for a relationship. Let's just say that Boston doesn't have a reputation for caring men to say the least.

I walk out of my bedroom quietly so my parents do not hear me; they are probably having their morning nap. I listen carefully for their snores from downstairs; you can hear father's snores from a mile away, especially since he had a glass of ale about an hour ago. I put on my green cloak and make my way out the door, shutting the door very carefully behind me so they don't hear the creaking of the wood.

Finally, outside. Don't get me wrong, I don't like Boston in the slightest, but it's much better than being kept up in your room all day with the smell of rum and burnt wood. I wander around the markets for a bit, just looking at the trinkets and food that people are selling. I guess that's the only thing I like about Boston, all the exotic food and ornaments that you can buy. I push my brown hair out of my face, curse this ridiculous weather. I am not a fan of the winter either, which brings my mood down a lot considering Boston gets so much snow.

A deep voice pulls me out of my thoughts, I turn and I am face to face with one of my many suitors. _Fantastic. _His dark, shaggy hair is just above his green eyes, it must be Luke. Luke was one of my first suitors that came knocking on my door one morning, and just my luck, he's rather arrogant.

"Good morning Genevieve." Luke greeted me. "How wonderful to see you again."

"I wish I could return the sentiment Luke."

"Oh don't be like that Genevieve." He reached for my arm, but I stepped back so I was just out of reach. "I was just about to go to your house to see you, but it seems I don't have to anymore." He smiles at me, but his smile isn't welcoming, it's filled with lust.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have some errands to run." I said quickly, ignoring his last sentence. I turn on my heel and start to walk away but he snatches my wrist and pulls me towards him.

"I'm sure they can wait." He said slyly. I wasn't going to get out of this one, Luke is quite tall and I am on the petite side. I'm not that small for my age but when it comes to height, Luke is a head taller than me. I try to pull my wrist out of his grasp, but he squeezes his hold on me which makes me wince slightly. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Genevieve." He threatens. Luke starts to pull me towards an alley way, all I can do is follow; his grasp on my wrist is too tight. I open my mouth to scream but his rough hand covers it. "Ah ah ah, Genevieve. We wouldn't want anyone to hear us do we?" My instincts kicked in and I bit down on one of his fingers that were close to my mouth as hard as I could. He staggered back and let out a cry of pain.

"You bit me! You are going to pay for that you little wench!" He reaches down to his belt and pulls out a small pocket knife. I step back towards the wall and he grabs my shoulder to keep me still. There's nowhere to run, he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me. I close my eyes and wait for the impact of the knife to my skin. Suddenly he released his grip on me and I slumped to the ground. I opened my eyes to find a hooded man standing with his back facing to me. I looked around the man to find Luke on the ground with a blood covered arm. The hooded figure that had saved me had his weapon pointed at Luke just inches from his face.

"Leave." His voice was rather deep and gruff; I was surprised that Luke didn't react to it. I slowly stood up behind the man using the wall to balance myself. This man was giant, I mean, literally giant, Luke was nothing compared to him.

Luke spat at the hooded figured shoes. "Why should I?" He said his voice hoarse from fear. The hooded man stepped towards Luke and retracted his weapon so he could attack.

"I suggest you do Luke." I said softly. Both men turned their heads towards me and then back to each other. Luke then stood up and brushed himself off before he spoke.

"Make no mistake Genevieve, you _will_ be mine, whether you like it or not" He wiped the blood off his cut lip with the sleeve of his shirt and walked out of the alley way. I sighed in relief and the hooded man turned to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was soft now, not like before when he was threatening Luke.

"Yes," I answered back. "Thank you for saving me. For a second I thought he was going to kill me." I looked down at my shoes as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Would you like to come with me to my homestead, it's not that far from here?" he asked politely. I looked up at him considering his offer, my heart pounding against my corset. _Should I go with him? Should I go with a complete stranger? What about my family? Like they really care for me anyway, they didn't even realise I left this morning, they were too busy drinking to notice._ I smiled slightly at him and nodded, I would be safer with him than anyone else. He wasn't like other men, he was different.

"What is your name?" I asked softly.

"Connor, Connor Kenway." He answered. "And yours?"

"Genevieve." I said with a small smile.

**So that was Chapter One! What did you guys think? I really enjoyed writing this story! I enjoyed it a lot! I'll update as soon as possible. Please review! It would help me a lot if I know what you guys are thinking. Please favourite or follow if you would like! Thanks for reading! –Lildoll98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers! I'm back for Chapter 2! Remember I do not own Assassins Creed, but I do own Genevieve. Please give me feedback! It would mean a lot! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- The Woods

Connor led me towards his horse at the end of the road. I am rather excited to live at the homestead actually; I've always wanted to contribute something to a community. Mother and father always said that 'a woman is made for cooking, cleaning and pleasuring her husband', I didn't listen half the time they gave me that lecture. I was too busy planning how to get away from the next suitor that would come knocking at my door.

Connor helped me get on the horse; he was rather hesitant at first where to put his hands and looked at me for approval. I simply nodded and he grabbed my waist and hoisted me up. I felt my cheeks burn as he was doing so. He climbed on the horse and sat in front of me, giving the mare a kick in the side to make her move. I wrapped my arms around his waist, I felt him tense, but then relaxed after a few seconds. I guess he wasn't used to people touching him.

"It's almost dark soon," Connor spoke. "We'll have to make camp in the woods for tonight." I nodded my head in agreement. I was used to the woods; I usually went out there to collect herbs for medicine or cooking. We stopped after a few more minutes of riding and I dismounted the horse, Connor did the same and tied the mare's reigns to a nearby tree. I sat down against a broken log and stared at my wrists. They were bruised thanks to Luke, they purple and green area was throbbing wildly and I couldn't stop the pain either. I don't have any of my medicines with me so I would have to just deal with it for tonight.

"Are you okay Genevieve?" Connor asked me softly. I turned my head to face him and nodded. I hid my wrists under my hands so he could not see the bruises. I don't want him to worry about me.

"I'm fine." I managed to say, looking down. I don't want to meet his gaze. He gets up from his position and sits next to me.

"Show me your wrists." He demanded. I slowly removed my hands from my wrists and he took one of them in his hand. I winced at the sudden touch. He slowly inspected each of the bruises on my wrists, making sure he looked at every angle.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you." Why is he apologising? He saved me. He should be doing no such thing.

"Connor there is no need to apologise, you saved me from him."

"I could've gotten there sooner though." I removed my wrist from his hand and took his rough hands in my own.

"Connor, you saved me and that's all that matters. The bruises will heal in time; there is no need to worry. Do not blame yourself for this, for this is Luke's doing, not yours." He lifted his head to look at me; I couldn't see his entire face because of the hood, it bothered me.

"May I see your face?" I asked quietly, placing my hand at the top of his hood. He nodded; I sat up straight and pulled his hood off. I studied his face, he was a native. That never bothered me though; I always thought that Englishmen were more savage than the natives. He was handsome too; he had a rather broad face. His eyes were a warm, brown colour and his hair was tied back into a braid. I smiled at him, but he suddenly stood up. "I'll go get more firewood, are you okay stay here?" He pulled up his hood and waited for my response. I nodded and leaned against the log again. I listened for any sudden sounds just in case. I knew wolves prowled in these areas, especially in packs. I had to be on my guard.

A sound awoke me from my thoughts. It sounded like a stick snapped. _Crap, wolves. _I looked around to see any movement that was close and I turned my head to meet a man standing 3 feet away with a gun, and of course that gun was pointed towards _me._ The man looked rather young, maybe a year younger than myself, it's hard to tell when fire is your only light.

"Who are you?" the man started, still not lowering his gun.

"Who are _you?_" I returned the question.

"I am George Thompson ma'am." He started. "Who are you?" he asks again.

"Could you put the gun down sir? I am not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" he repeats. Looks like I'm not going to get out of this one. Especially with a gun pointed at my head. I open my mouth up to answer but a sudden voice stops me.

"What do you want?" Connor leaps from the branch that was above me. I don't know how long he was there for but he has perfect timing. He takes out his tomahawk and holds it beside him, just in case of attack.

"I-I am sorry for d-disturbing you sir but I was scouting nearby and I saw I fire lit in the distance and I have to report back any threats in the area."

"Report back to whom?" Connor asked. He's definitely not buying the story.

"M-my father, he owns this land." Connor takes a step towards the man lifting the tomahawk closer to his face. I stood up and walked quickly over to Connor and I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. His tensed shoulders relaxed a fair amount.

"I suggest leaving sir," I began. "We were never here." He nodded at me.

"Thank you Miss." He took a step towards me but Connor steps in front of me protectively, his large figure covering my petite one.

"I wouldn't take another step." Connor threatened. George stepped back and left us, I let out my breath that I had been holding.

"Let's go to sleep. We will need to get up early to get to the homestead on time." Connor explained. I nodded and sat back down, laying my head on the cold ground.

"Goodnight Connor." I said faintly. I closed my eyes, and I drifted off to a world of dreams.

**Well that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll see you again in Chapter 3!- Lildoll98**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back for Chapter 3! How's the story going so far? Let me know if you'd like a recommended fluff moment between Connor and Genevieve! I'll do one every now and then. Please review, I'd love to know what you guys are thinking.**

Chapter 3- Wolves

_Where am I? Where's Connor? I look around to see if anyone is in sight, nothing. Perfect. I'm left in a deserted forest with no weapon, no food and no fire. I listen for any sudden movement or sounds that are near. I don't want to be attacked by anything. I turn around to find a wolf about 2 feet away from me, its bright yellow eyes staring straight into my blue ones. Shit. It starting to walk towards me slowly, keeping its head high. "I'm not afraid of you." I managed to say. I put my hands in front of me to protect my stomach. I close my eyes, and I wait for the wolf to pounce. But there is no impact. I open one eye to find the wolf at my feet, looking up at me. I bend down on one knee and stroke the wolf's soft coat with my hands. It seems this wolf doesn't want to hurt me._

"_He'll protect you from harm." What was that? _

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" I call out. Who is talking to me? _

"_Don't forget this meeting Genevieve." The voice says. I stand up next to the wolf and look around to find anyone. The wolf nudges me to follow him, and I obey. He leads me towards a small cave and waits for me to enter first. I enter the pitch black cave waiting for the wolf to follow me in, but he doesn't. I collapse to the ground, I don't know why I did, all of my energy was drained in a moment. I close my eyes, and I drift off to sleep._

"Genevieve, we have to go." I hear Connor say. I open my eyes to find him inches from my face. I can feel my face heat up again. Connor examines my face in confusion. "Genevieve, are you okay? You don't have a fever to you?" He put his hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"No, I'm fine Connor." I said in between chuckles. I take his hand off my forehead and pat it. I stand up and brush myself off and straighten out some of the creases in my dress and my green cloak. _That dream felt so real. _I walk towards the mare and untie her leading her over to Connor. I hand the reigns to him and I mount the horse, he does the same sitting in front of me. I wrap my arms around his waist, this time he doesn't tense. He nudges the mare in the side and we start to ride. I kept thinking about that dream, how it was so realistic. The wolf, that voice said it would protect me from harm.

"Connor, may I ask you something?" I ask nervously.

"Of course, what is troubling you?"

"Did you see or hear anything out of the ordinary last night?"

"No, I fell asleep a little while after you did." _It had to be a dream. It had to be. _"Are you okay Genevieve? You seem unsettled." I waved off his comment.

"It's fine Connor, it was just a dream." He nodded in affirmation. There was an awkward silence during the ride after I dropped that conversation. We just continued to ride towards the homestead; I looked at the flora we were passing to keep myself occupied. I was thinking about last night also, how Connor got so protective of me.

*Flash back*

_"M-my father, he owns this land." Connor takes a step towards the man lifting the tomahawk closer to his face. I stood up and walked quickly over to Connor and I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. His tensed shoulders relaxed a fair amount._

_"I suggest leaving sir," I began. "We were never here." He nodded at me._

_"Thank you Miss." He took a step towards me but Connor steps in front of me protectively, his large figure covering my petite one._

_"I wouldn't take another step." Connor threatened. George stepped back and left us, I let out my breath that I had been holding._

*End of flash back*

He shouldn't have gotten so aggressive. I mean, George was just a young boy. He didn't even look like he knew how to use that gun. I guess I shouldn't question Connor's motives; after all he did save me.

"We're here." Connor snapped me out of my thoughts. I peered over his shoulder to find the homestead. The house was rather large and there was a windmill in the distance. It was quite beautiful. Connor nudged the horse into a canter towards the stables. We dismounted the horse and walked towards the door of the mansion. He opened the door for me and gestured with his head for me to enter. I nodded and thanked him as I entered the house. Even though the house looked old, I liked it a lot better than my house back in Boston. An elderly man walked towards me, he looked native like Connor and used a cane to walk.

"Connor." The man greeted. "And who might this me?" he said nodding his head in my direction.

"My name is Genevieve." I said politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Genevieve, I'm Achilles." He extended his hand for me to shake it and I did so carefully. I felt like this man was going to fall to pieces any minute in the condition he was in.

"Is she staying with us Connor?" Achilles asked.

"Yes, she is."

"Well then, make yourself useful boy!" Achilles exclaimed. I giggled at Connor's reaction to Achilles choice of tone. "Show her to her room." He then made his way into the kitchen leaving myself trying to keep in a fit of laughter and Connor glaring at Achilles back.

"This way Genevieve." Connor leads me upstairs to a room just down the hall. It's spacious and it has a window that has a perfect view of the front of the homestead.

"I hope this is fit for your liking." Connor says shyly.

"I like it, it's much better than my old home."

"Aren't you going to miss them?" I turn to him looking at him questionably. Was he talking about my parents?

"My parents?" He nodded at the answer.

"In all honesty, I don't think I will." I offer him a small smile, but he doesn't return it. It was the truth though; I don't know why he's upset. They didn't care about me; they're more interested in drinking than their own daughter. Why should I miss them?

"Excuse me." Connor says exiting the room, closing the door behind him. Was it something I said? I walk towards the door and open it slightly. I can hear faint voices downstairs, it sounds like Connor and Achilles.

"You should tell her Connor." I hear Achilles say sternly.

"That I'm an assassin? That will get her killed."

"Not telling her _will _gether killed, and then her blood will be on your hands." I hear footsteps coming up to my room, so I quickly close the door and make my way over to the window.

"Genevieve?"

"Yes?"

"I have to explain some things to you before you stay with us permanently." He sits down on the bed and gestures with his hand for me to sit; I walk over and sit next to him. I might as well get straight to the point.

"Connor, what's an assassin?"

**Well that was Chapter 3! Please leave a review if you wish! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you in Chapter 4! –Lildoll98**


	4. Genevieve Profile

**Hey guys! This is just a little profile of what Genevieve looks like and her personal details! People were asking me what she looked like so I decided to make this! **

** -o-**

**Name: **Genevieve Barr

**Age: **17

**Born: **Boston

**Background: **English

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Skin Colour: **Pale (not white, with some colour)

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Height: ** 170cm

**Hair type: **Wavy, ends an inch above her belly button

** -o-**

**So that's Genevieve! Thank you to all those who have read my story! See you in Chapter 4!- Lildoll98**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, welcome to Chapter 4! I would like to give a big thanks to my followers, reviews and people who have made this story one of their favourites, it means a lot! Anyway enjoy the story! Oh, and to let you all know the story is now in 3****rd**** person!**

**-o-**

Connor had left to Boston about an hour ago to pick up some supplies for the homestead. Genevieve still couldn't wrap her mind around the war going on. Connor had explained to her about his mother's murder and his village being burnt down, she couldn't help feeling sorry for him even if it was all in the past. She sat there, silently staring out her window from her bed. She sat there for God knows how long, until an unfamiliar thought popped into her head.

_What if I become an assassin? Connor told me that Achilles trained him, maybe he could train me? What am I thinking?! I am insane. I'm a woman. Women don't play a part in war. Bloody hell. What am I to do? Sit back and watch Connor get himself killed?_

"Genevieve?" a voice echoed through the room and threw Genevieve from her thoughts. She turned her head towards the direction of the door to find Achilles hobbling through.

"Oh, hello Achilles, is there something you need?"

"No child, I just came to check up on you. You've been rather quiet this afternoon."

"There's nothing to worry about Achilles. My mind has been occupied, that is all."

"About the Assassin's and Templar's I presume?"

"Yes." Genevieve answered quickly; she knew Achilles could see right through her if she lied. "I was thinking Achilles, could you tr-"

"No." Achilles cut her off sharply. How did he even know what she was going to say?!

"Oh come on!" Genevieve complained. "I could be beneficial to the order!"

"And how, pray tell is that so Genevieve?"

"The Templar's would never expect a woman to be an assassin, let alone know hand or weapon combat." Achilles opened his mouth to object, but closed it shut, she did have a point. The girl was rather smart and she looked capable of fighting.

Achilles rubbed his temples with his fingers, thinking over his decision. "You start tomorrow morning." Genevieve smiled and stood up and wrapped her arms around the old man carefully so she didn't knock him over. He didn't expect that! He hesitated at first, but then slowly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug and patted her on the back.

"Don't make me regret my choice Genevieve." He said sternly as he broke the embrace. Genevieve nodded and watched him leave the room. Once he had left she let her goofy smile expand over her face that she had been hiding from Achilles. Her smile then faded when a thought crept into her mind.

_Connor._

What would he think? He certainly wouldn't allow it, he would throw a fit. Genevieve began pacing back and forth across her bedroom, her mind filling with excuses to use against Connor's objections.

"Ah Connor!" Genevieve heard Achilles from downstairs. _Crap, he's home,_ she thought. "Did you get the supplies?"

"I got the supplies old man, they are outside. I'll bring them in later." Connor answered. Achilles nodded and made his way to the kitchen again, probably to get himself a cup of tea. Genevieve made her way downstairs; she had no idea how to explain to Connor that she was going to be trained to be an assassin. Even though they didn't know each other for long, they both cared for each other's safety more than anything.

"Evening Connor." Genevieve greeted as she reached the end of the staircase. "How was Boston?"

"It was crowded as usual." Responded Connor.

"Listen there is something I have to tell you Connor." Genevieve began. She started fiddling with her dress. Connor nodded his head telling her to go on.

"I will start to train as an assassin tomorrow morning." Genevieve waited for a response from the man standing in front of her. His jaw line tensed and he clenched his fists. She did not like where this was going.

"No." He simply responded. His tone was serious.

"You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do." Genevieve retaliated. "Achilles agreed to train me, that is that."

"I will not have you risk your life by –"

"Oh and you can?"

"I am doing this for my people."

"I am doing this because it's the right thing to do. You can't do this alone."

"Did Achilles put you up to this?" Connor questioned.

"No, I asked him myself."

"Why would you think of something so idiotic?"

"You know what Connor? I am becoming an assassin whether you like it or not. It's _my _choice, _my _sacrifice; you have no part in it." She was getting sick of this argument; she was slowly getting more agitated by the minute.

"I'm becoming an assassin." Genevieve repeated. Connor stared at her and scrunched his face up into a frown. He was _furious._ He leaned closer to her face.

"Over my dead body." He growled.

"You cannot change my mind Connor."

"Stop being so stupid Genevieve, you are going to get yourself killed, you could barely hold your own against that man in the alley way!" Genevieve's face went blank. Why would he bring up Luke?!

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…"

"Goodbye Connor." Genevieve said coldly. She stormed out of the mansion and into the forest. The full moon shined brightly above her as she made her way through the thick trees that were blocking her view. Tears were staining her cheeks as she walked, her face stung as the cool air hit her face. Her mind was running wild that Genevieve wasn't paying attention to her surroundings; she tripped over a fallen branch. She looked at her arm to find that it had been cut, it wasn't deep but it wasn't a scratch either. Genevieve pulled herself to her knees and lifted her head.

She then found herself face to face with none other than a wolf.

It wasn't just any wolf though, it was _that_ wolf.

** -o-**

**Well I hoped you guys liked Chapter 4! Please review if you would like! It helps me a lot to know what you guys are thinking! See you in Chapter 5! - Lildoll98**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello people! I am actually really excited to write this chapter, I don't know why, but I am! Anyway favourite, review or follow! I do not own Assassin's Creed either, but I do own Genevieve. Enjoy!**

**-o-**

_It's the wolf from that dream._ Genevieve didn't know what to think anymore, she didn't even know if this was real or not. She closed her eyes shut waiting for the image to go away, to wake up in her bed at the homestead. Genevieve opened one eye to find yellow ones glowing back at her blue. Suddenly the wolf sat in front of her, the snarl disappeared from its face. It cocked its head to the side, scanning her. Genevieve didn't know if she should scream and run for her life or, well what other choice did she have? But something stopped her, instead she sat there watching the wolves eyes trace her figure and then back to her face. It then stood up and gestured with its head to follow her, Genevieve obeyed and followed the wolf through a series of trees, watching her step so she didn't fall over again. They stopped at the entrance of a small cave. _No way. The dream was real? _She thought. The wolf motioned its head in the direction of the cage, telling her to go first. Genevieve obliged and ducked her head swiftly under the cave front since it was rather small, the wolf followed behind her turning its head to the entrance of the cave to see if anyone was following them.

Genevieve walked through the cage in silence, observing every crack within the rocky walls, every sound that her footsteps made across the damp surface. She continued walking until she entered a small part of the cave; it was covered in markings, strange ones at that. They were pictures. She traced her hand along the drawings. _What do they mean? _The wolf stood beside her, watching her every move. It almost looked _protective_ of her.

From the corner of her eye, Genevieve saw a shadow moving from a distance. She turned on her heel quickly to face nothing. "Who's there?" Genevieve announced. She was worried now; she was in a cave that was in a dislocated forest which was quite far away from the homestead. If she was attacked no one could save her.

"Hello girl." Genevieve whipped her head around to see a small woman standing behind her. She was quite old and she looked rather frail. "I've been expecting you for some time."

"W-who are you?" Genevieve stammered.

"I am called many things, but you may call me Beatrice. And you are?"

"Genevieve. Did you lead me here?"

"Yes I did, I ordered Alpha to bring you to me." Beatrice gestured her hand to the wolf.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I was told to child."

"By who?"

"The spirits girl. They make the decisions, I merely listen and obey." _Spirits?_

"I don't understand." Genevieve held her head in her hands. This was all too much for her, first a wolf that leads her to a deserted location then spirits?

"It will make sense in time child, until then come with me."Genevieve unconsciously followed the woman into another part of the cave, this time Alpha didn't follow. It had a bed and a certain section of it had several paint materials lined up. Beatrice sat down on an animal skin blanket and gestured her to do the same, Genevieve sat in front of her and waited for a conversation to begin. Beatrice picked up a quill and dipped it in ink; she took Genevieve's hand a started to draw. For some reason, Genevieve didn't object to this woman's motives, she just observed as Beatrice moved her hand in circular motions creating a painting on her hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Genevieve managed to stutter.

"Hush girl, I am merely making their mark."

"Whose mark?" _Who's this their?_

"The spirits child, they want me to do this."

"Do what exactly?" Beatrice then let go of her hand. Genevieve gasped at her work, not in anger, but in shock. Beatrice had painted various swirls and shapes on her hand creating a magical realm of some sort. The ink started at her wrist, then ran up her fingers and ended just before her nail beds. The delicate design covered her entire palm.

"It's beautiful. What does it mean?" Genevieve questioned.

"It's a sign, you are chosen." _What does she mean by chosen?_

"Chosen for what?"

"That I cannot tell you Genevieve, you will find out in time, but the time is not now." Beatrice explained.

Genevieve nodded. "Okay, what do I do now?"

"You must train to become an assassin."

"H-how did you know about that?"

"Must you always question me child?" Beatrice said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to u-"

"Nonsense, you are confused. I understand." Genevieve smiled back at Beatrice, as much as this woman confused her, she liked her.

"You must help Connor. Train as an assassin, you must stop the Templar's girl," Beatrice ordered. "Before it is too late."

"Too late? Too late for what?" Genevieve wasn't getting a lot of information, which annoyed her greatly. It didn't help that it was very late at night.

"You should sleep child, I will get you a night gown to wear." Beatrice stood up and walked to her bed and pulled out a trunk that was hidden under it. She opened it and pulled out a white, silk night gown. It was rather beautiful too.

"Here child, go change there is a spare bed just to your left."

"Thank you Beatrice, for everything."

"Not a worry dear, now go! You already have bags under your eyes." She joked. Genevieve made her way through the cave. For a cave it had a homey touch, which made it all the more comforting. She quickly removed her dress and then the corset. Genevieve pulled on the white night gown, she had to admit, and she felt like an angel wearing it. It was soft and it was an off shoulder gown that ended just above her ankles. She took out her hair from her bun that she was wearing so it fell down past down her chest area. Genevieve walked clumsily over to the bed and laid down, tucking herself beneath the blankets. She was almost deep in slumber until something moved next to her; Genevieve turned her head to find Alpha curled up next to her, snoring slightly. She chuckled at the adorable sight and closed her eyes softly, succumbing to a deep sleep.

** -o-**

**Well I hope you guys liked Chapter 5! I am sorry if I do not write a new chapter tomorrow because I have assignments to complete. Please forgive me! Anyway enjoy your day/night! –Lildoll98**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 6! Remember I do not own Assassin's Creed but I do own Genevieve and Beatrice! Enjoy!**

**-o-**

Genevieve's eyes fluttered open to find a certain wolf cowering above her. She giggled and patted Alpha on the head and pushed him off of her. _I guess it wasn't a dream after all, _Genevieve thought while she was examining her hand. The beautiful pattern still remained on her palm from the night before. Her gazing was interrupted by the wolf, for some reason something caught Alpha's attention and he sprinted off the bed towards the entrance of the cave.

"Alpha, where are you going?" Genevieve murmured tiredly. She quickly combed her hair with her hands and pinched her cheeks so they had some colour in them. Slowly she made her way down the cave to the entrance to find Alpha growling at something in the distance.

"What's going on?" Genevieve asked quietly to the wolf. He stood in front of her protectively; ready to pounce at any threat that was near.

"Genevieve?" A rough voice echoed. The figure in the distance came closer into view, she recognized it immediately.

"Connor?" He looked exhausted. His body was slouching and he wasn't as on guard as he usually is. _Was he out looking for me all night? _Connor took a step closer towards Genevieve but Alpha didn't allow it. He growled low telling Connor to back off; Connor raised his tomahawk ready to fight the beast.

"No!" Genevieve lunged in next to the wolf and wrung her arms around its neck, keeping her eyes locked on Connor. "Please don't hurt him." She whispered. Connor placed his tomahawk back into his belt and Alpha stopped his excessive growling. Genevieve stood up next to the wolf, returning to her original height so she could face Connor. She had to admit, she was nervous as hell.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Connor asked rigidly.

"Your friend Genevieve is chosen." Beatrice appeared from the inside of cave, startling Genevieve. "Just like you were Ratonhnhaké ton." _Is that Connor's real name?_

"By the spirits?" Connor asked.

"Indeed, they want her to help you."

"How could she hel-" His sentence was cut off by Genevieve's death glare.

"Don't question the spirits boy. They know what they're doing."

"They want her to train as an assassin?" Clarified Connor. Beatrice nodded. Ha! Genevieve- 1, Connor -0.

"Who are you?" Connor asked Beatrice skeptically.

"Beatrice." She answered swiftly. "Now come Genevieve, you must change and then leave. You have much work to do." Genevieve nodded and followed Beatrice inside with Alpha behind her.

"Come Connor." Beatrice called out. "We have much to discuss." Connor wearily walked into the cave and followed the two women and the wolf. He eyed Genevieve while he was walking, watching her every move. He didn't trust that wolf one bit.

"Now Genevieve go change, I have laid out some clothes on your bed." Beatrice shooed her away to get changed in her bedroom. She then pulled out two wooden chairs, sitting in one and gesturing Connor to sit in the other.

"Even though you don't believe it Ratonhnhaké ton, she will be of great use to you. You shouldn't underestimate her."

"It is not that I do not believe she is capable. I just do not want her to-"

"Get hurt?" Connor lowered his head. "You care for this girl don't you?" Connor didn't answer; he just continued to stare at the ground.

"If you do care Connor, I would tell her soon. She cares for you too." Connor raised his head at the statement.

"Okay I'm ready to go." Genevieve said as she walked into the room. She was wearing pants, she preferred them over dresses, and they were much easier to get around in. "Thank you again Beatrice."

"Think nothing of it dear. Now go, you have training to complete." She smiled and hugged Genevieve. _She smells like pine leaves. _Connor thanked Beatrice also before leaving the cave. Genevieve said goodbye to Alpha and he barked in response.

**-o-**

Soon enough the two were outside the cave, walking in the direction of the homestead. They walked silently through the forest, trying to avert each other's gaze.

"What's on your hand?" Connor asked, trying to start a conversation. He didn't like it being awkward between them, he liked talking to her.

"Oh Beatrice painted it." Genevieve held her hand up so Connor could take a better look at it. "It's the spirits' symbol or something."

"Listen Genevieve I'm sorry for what I said. It was wrong." He admitted. "I apologies for hurting your feelings, I shouldn't of said those things."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have stormed out. I shou-"

"You had the right to be angry. I am the only one to blame."

"But I egged you on, and I am sorry for that." They walked in silence once again, listening to their footsteps against the dirt and grass.

"Hey Connor?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to pronounce your actual name?" Connor nodded, and if Genevieve didn't know any better, she could've sworn she saw a smile from under his hood.

**-o-**

**I am so sorry the chapter is so short! But I promise to make it longer in the next. Please forgive me! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! –Lildoll98**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Leave a review to tell me what you think of it, I love all your feedback. **

** -o-**

"Again!" Connor yelled from across the paddock. Genevieve drew her weapon and sprinted towards him rather quickly, he was surprised how quick she actually was. Just before she was in arms reach Genevieve slid under Connor's legs and pounced onto his back.

"I win." Genevieve said playfully. She jumped off his back and started walking towards Myriam's house.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked her sternly, just trailing behind her.

"Myriam said she was going hunting and I offered to help her. I'll be back later." She gave Connor a smile wave and walked out of sight.

It had been a couple of weeks since Genevieve had arrived back at the homestead since the 'incident'. She was settling in well with the group, Terry and Godfrey attempted not to argue when they were in front of her but always failed. Prudence was kind and always made her lunch when Genevieve was too busy to make it herself, and Myriam always invited her hunting. Achilles tended to her wounds when she was hurt and she looked at him as a fatherly figure. Genevieve called the homestead her home now, she found it hard at first, but then it grew on her.

**-o-**

Genevieve made her way towards Myriam's house to find a panting Norris chasing after her.

"Norris, what is wrong?"

"Genevieve, what do women like?" He asked between pants. "As in gifts."

"All women are different, but maybe flowers?" she guessed.

"Flowers? Alright, thank you Genevieve." And with that he sprinted back towards the homestead. Genevieve shrugged off the conversation and continued walking to find Myriam outside her house sharpening her knife.

"Ah Genevieve, you ready to go?"

"Yes Myriam, shall we be off?" Myriam nodded and they both walked towards the woods. "Do you have the snares?"

"Yes, do not worry. I know you're not a fan of killing the animals yourself." Myriam winked at her and led the way through the thick trees. Ever since her encounter with Alpha, Genevieve preferred not to kill the animals with her hands. She respected them a lot more than she used too. Genevieve never told anyone about her time with Beatrice. The only people that knew were Connor and Achilles and they promised not to say anything without her permission.

"Okay, I'll set up a couple of snares over here and you go west." Myriam pointed in the direction that Genevieve should go. "We'll meet back here in a while." Genevieve nodded in agreement and set off in the direction that Myriam said she should go.

"Rabbit tracks." Genevieve whispered to herself. She set up a snare quickly and continued to find another spot where the animals were active. She quickly came upon more tracks close to the previous area and planted another snare.

"Now the waiting game." Genevieve climbed up the nearest tree and sat on the branch. She rested her head against the trunk and gazed into the distance. Her thoughts were occupied a lot lately, some about her being 'chosen' which bothered her because she had no idea what it meant. But Genevieve mostly thought about Connor. She cared for him immensely but she was confused on if she had _feelings_ for him and if he had them back.

_Like he would ever fall in love with me. I'm just a petty city girl, he deserves someone better. I might as well stop thinking that way because it is never going to happen. Face it Genevieve, you have no chance. _

Genevieve climbed down the tree and ran towards the direction of the snares. She came across the sight of a hare tangled within the snare. Genevieve carefully removed the hare from the snare and placed it in her pouch.

"I don't know how Myriam and Connor do this." Genevieve said to herself. A rustle in the bush pulled her attention away from the snare and listened for any other movement. She stood up slowly and pulled out her knife, waiting for a threat to attack. A swirl of black and white tackled her to the ground to find Alpha standing over her, his golden eyes staring at her in amusement.

"Not funny Alpha." Genevieve said trying to contain her chuckles. "Get off, you're heavy." The wolf slowly backed off of her and sat next to the girl.

"Genevieve watch out!" Yelled Myriam. She aimed her gun at the wolf and fired at it.

"No don't hurt him!" Genevieve lunged in front of the wolf protecting him from the bullets. The sound of the gun echoed in her ears. Genevieve looked down at her chest. _Is that b-blood? _She thought. She looked up at a frightened Myriam; she was almost in tears looking at Genevieve's chest.

"Oh my God Genevieve, I'm so sorry." She said between sobs. Genevieve's legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground clenching her wounded chest. Myriam managed to run over to her and caught her just before her head collided with the hard ground.

"We need to get you to the homestead." Myriam said frantically trying to figure out how to make it back there. Genevieve turned her head towards the growling wolf.

"A-Alpha, pl-please find Connor. Please." She begged. The wolf nodded and sprinted towards the direction of the homestead.

"Come on Genevieve stay with me." Invoked Myriam. She looked through her pack and found a spare shirt and wrapped it around Genevieve's waist to try to stop the bleeding.

"Just hold on Genevieve, just hold on."

** -o-**

Connor was just returning from a hunt for flowers as requested by Norris. _Maybe Genevieve likes flowers? _His thoughts were torn from his mind when a familiar wolf appeared in front of him.

"Genevieve's wolf?" He thought aloud. Alpha barked madly at him gesturing Connor to follow him into the woods. The wolf started running back into the woods leaving Connor confused, he turned around making his way closer to the homestead, but his actions changed when an accustomed voice hit his ears.

"Myriam?" Then it hit him. Genevieve was with Myriam when they went hunting, something must have happened. With no time wasted Connor sprinted towards the direction Alpha ran to find Myriam holding a blood soaked Genevieve. Connor paused to take a look at Genevieve, her face was paler than usual and she was finding it hard to breathe. Connor ran and picked up Genevieve bridal style.

"What happened?" He asked Myriam.

"I'll explain once she has been cared for." Replied Myriam hoarsely. She was determined to get Genevieve to safety. Alpha followed close behind running at the same pace as the two in front.

Genevieve's vision began to get blurry as they were running, instead of figures she saw colours and shapes passing by. She couldn't feel anything now, she was numb.

"Hold on Genevieve," she heard Connor whisper. "Hold on." And then for Genevieve, her entire world went black.

**-o-**

**What did you guys think of that chapter? Let me know in a review if you would like. Thanks for reading! –Lildoll98**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 8! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! A big thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favourited my story! It makes me so happy! Also massive thanks to those who read my story as well. Enjoy!**

** -o-**

Genevieve woke up groggy and disorientated, her eyelids were heavy from exhaustion and her head throbbed madly. She sat up slowly so she didn't make herself even dizzier than she already was and examined the room. It was her room back at the homestead. Genevieve winced in pain as sat up straight against the wall.

"Bloody wound." Genevieve cursed to herself. She hated feeling helpless, especially when she couldn't even walk, let alone move an inch! Genevieve eventually found enough strength to crawl to the end of the bed and stand up. Ignoring the pain she felt in her side, she wobbled to the door, attempting not to fall over. She grasped the door knob and slowly twisted it; Genevieve then opened the door slightly coming face to face with none other than Connor. He didn't look that happy to see her out of bed.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Connor questioned slightly irritated.

"Going to get some food?"

"You'll open your stitches."

Genevieve waved off his comment. "You worry too much Connor."

"You are too reckless."

"Okay, okay I'll go back to bed." Genevieve turned slowly and walked towards her bed. She winced quietly so Connor didn't hear, knowing him he would go on about she should have never got out of bed. In result of how weak she was, Genevieve's legs gave out from underneath her and she fell to the ground. Luckily Connor caught her before she hit the floorboards so she didn't injure herself any further.

"Touché." Genevieve muttered to herself as she remembered how Myriam caught her before she hit the dirt in the forest. Connor picked her up and laid her back in her bed carefully.

"Thank you." Genevieve said quietly. He nodded in affirmation and pulled a thin cover over her petite figure. "How is Myriam?" Genevieve asked.

"She won't speak to anyone. She feels guilty." Connor replied softly.

"If it's anyone's fault its mine." Genevieve said quickly. "I should have told her about Alpha."

"Don't blame yourself. You wanted to keep the encounter with the dog private. It's not your fault." Genevieve frowned at the word 'dog' being used to describe Alpha.

"You blame Alpha don't you?" Connor sighed at the question. "It's not his fault. He comes and goes when he pleases. Please do not blame him for the mishap." Connor's soft brown eyes looked straight at her; she couldn't read his expression like she usually could.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked trying to change the topic. Genevieve sighed, she hated when he avoided a conversation with her, an important one at that. She nodded and he left the room and went to the kitchen. Connor walked into the kitchen to find Achilles sitting in a chair.

"How is the girl doing?" Achilles asked gruffly.

"She's fine." He answered back quickly. All Connor wanted to do was avoid a conversation about the accident.

"You blame the wolf don't you?" Connor almost lost his temper right there.

"Old man," He started but he was interrupted by Achilles.

"You should trust her instincts. Genevieve has a sensible head on her shoulders and she knows the difference between right and wrong. Consider her opinion Connor; she knows that wolf more than you do." And on that note, Achilles limped out of the kitchen, leaving Connor to his thoughts.

**-o-**

"Can I train now?" Genevieve complained for the millionth time. She was sick and tired of doing nothing all day when she could be training. It had been three weeks since the incident with Alpha and Myriam and her wounds were almost healed. Myriam had been apologising every time she saw Genevieve and she just accepted the apology and told Myriam not to worry. Connor however was stricter and wouldn't let Genevieve do anything that might 'strain herself' and she would just reply by saying 'I can take care of myself'.

"How are your wounds?" Achilles asked.

"Almost completely healed." Genevieve said with a smile.

"Fine, go find Connor. He can help train you better than I can." Genevieve nodded and ran outside the mansion. She jogged towards the stables to find him feeding the horses.

"Ratonhnhaké ton can you help me train? You can't expect me to win a fight without practising with an actual person." Genevieve had learnt to pronounce his name while she was resting. She enjoyed calling Connor by his actual name. Connor sighed, but agreed and made his way into the house to gather his weapons. Genevieve however was dressed and had her signature knife with her already. He walked out in his white robes and weapons attached to his belt. No wonder no one would pick a fight with him, Connor looked menacing.

The two started with hand to hand combat with Connor winning the first round, but Genevieve winning the second.

"Achilles was right. You have much potential." Connor complimented.

"Thanks, I guess practise makes perfect." Genevieve gleamed. They continued sparing for hours, with Genevieve improving with almost every match. She was a fast learner when it came to combat.

"Draw your weapon!" Connor commanded. Genevieve drew her knife and swung it at his neck with Connor ducking under it and aimed his tomahawk at her stomach. Genevieve barely missed the weapon as she jumped back into a hand spring. She attempted to stab him with the knife multiple times, but with Connor dodging each attack. Just as Genevieve was about to slide between his legs his arm grabbed her wrist and Connor pinned her down on the ground.

"Never use the same attack twice." He warned. Connor let go of his grip on her shoulders and stood up offering a hand to her. She took it he pulled her up like she weighed nothing.

"We should get back, it's getting late." Genevieve nodded and the two walked towards the homestead hoping that they wouldn't have to make dinner themselves since they were training for hours. Luckily for them, Prudence had come over to make Achilles, Connor and Genevieve dinner so they didn't have to fuss.

**-o-**

After dinner Genevieve sat in front of the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around her, stopping the warmth from escaping her body. She couldn't help but think of her parents, what if they were out looking for her? She shook the thought from her head and focused on the cackling fire in front of her. Genevieve brought her hands up to the ribbon that held her hair in a ponytail and pulled on it, letting her long waves of hair frame her face. She pulled the blanket tighter around her as she thought of her parents. That thought never left her head for a while.

Connor leaned on the doorframe of the room; his hands were crossed over his chest, just observing the girl sitting silently in front of the fire. He had to give her props for her fighting today; she was tougher than she looked. Genevieve was also fast too, which would help her on the battlefield. Connor stayed in that position for a while, never taking his eyes off her. He left the room, making his way up the stairs and into his bed. Connor then then retired to a world of dreams.

** -o-**

Genevieve was startled awake by a pair of hands shaking her softly. She opened her eyes to find Connor who was already dressed leaning over her.

"What's the matter Ratonhnhaké ton?" Genevieve said sleepily. She was usually a morning person, but this morning was one of those mornings where she just wanted to sleep.

"Achilles wishes to show us something." He said. Genevieve huffed and got up slowly, not bothering to get dressed because she was in her robes from the night before. She followed Connor into the basement to find Achilles holding an interesting contraption; it looked like a weapon of some sort. It was a long piece of rope with a flint dagger attached to the end of it. Achilles passed the mechanism to Connor who fiddled with it experimentally. Genevieve stared at it, trying to figure out a way to use this strange weapon.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"A Sheng Biao or rope dart, if you prefer. One of the many plans given to us by Shao Jun to—"

Connor interrupted Achilles explanation by accidently letting go of the rope dart he was swinging, getting lodged several inches into a wooden beam. Achilles gave Connor a serious look. "Sorry."

Genevieve walked over to the dart and pulled it out of the wooden beam. She swung it around a couple of times getting the feel of it, then Genevieve aimed it at the training dummy and got the stomach area exactly. She smiled feeling proud of herself.

"Half asleep and she can aim better than you. That says something." Achilles said to Connor, trying to stir him. Connor gave him a glare, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door above them.

"I'll get it." Genevieve offered, taking the rope dart with her. She walked up the stairs and opened the door. The man in front of her was dressed in full native clothing, his hair was braided like Connor's and he was holding a hatchet to his side.

"Can I help you?" Genevieve asked politely.

"Is Ratonhnhaké ton here?" The man asks wearily.

Genevieve nods. "Connor, someone is here to see you." She calls out over her shoulder. Connor appears at the doorway rather quickly and Genevieve steps aside so the two can talk.

"Kanen'tó:kon?"

The man nods at his question. "Yes my friend." Connor steps outside and shows a small smile, which is rather rare for him.

"What brings you hear?" His smile fades and his face turns more serious. "Is the village alright?"

"Men came, claiming we have to leave. They said that the land was being sold and that the Confederacy had consented. We sent an envoy, but they would not listen." Kanen'tó:kon explained.

"You must refuse!" Connor exclaimed fiercely.

"We cannot oppose the sachem." He admitted sadly. "But you are right as well, we cannot give up our home."

"Do you have a name? Do you know who is responsible?"

"He is called William Johnson."

"Where is Johnson now?"

"In Boston, making preparations for the sale."

"Sale? This is theft!"

"Connor, take care. These men are powerful." Achilles warned taking a step outside.

"What would you have me do?" Connor asked raising his voice. "I made a promise to my people!"

"If you insist upon this course of action, seek out Sam Adams in Boston. He'll be able to help."

"I'm coming too." Genevieve stepped out of the house crossing her arms over her chest. "You'll need all the help you can get." Connor looked at her and nodded. He brought his focus back on Kanen'tó:kon who handed over the hatchet. Connor wandered over to the one of the white columns on the porch and heaved the weapon into it. Genevieve put her hand over her mouth and jumped at the surprising action.

"What have you done?!" Achilles exclaimed angrily.

"When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried in a post to signify its start. When the threat is ended, the hatchet is removed." Connor replied calmly.

"You could have used a tree!" Connor didn't seem to listen to his last comment, he made his way to the front of the mansion and to the stables, and Genevieve follows him and his friend diligently.

"We ride for Boston. Kanen'tó:kon, please look after the village until I am able to stop Johnson."

"Of course, my friend." Connor and Genevieve mounted their horses and made their way to the front of the homestead.

"Goodbye Achilles." She gave her mentor a small smile and kicked her horse in the ribs, galloping after Connor who had left moments before.

_This is going to be an interesting journey. _Genevieve thought to herself.

** -o-**

**So what did you guys think of Chapter 8? Please let me know what you think in the reviews. That's all from me today! –Lildoll98**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 9. I'm sorry if this ends up shorter than the last chapter; I'm trying to make them around 1000-3000 words each now. Enjoy!**

** -o-**

"How long until we reach Boston?" Genevieve asked innocently. She really didn't enjoy horseback riding let alone travelling to different places. Her back ached and so did her wounds, but Genevieve disguised her pain with impatience so Connor didn't find out. He had enough on his plate already, so he shouldn't have to worry about her.

"A few hours." Connor replied over his shoulder. He faced the front and continued to ride silently. Genevieve could tell Connor was distressed about his village. He had told her about how his mother died along with the burning of his original village, how he kept his feelings hidden so well she'll never know. Genevieve sighed aloud and continued to think to herself, about Connor's father most of all. His name was Haythem Kenway, the Grand Master of the Templar's. He was the one that ordered the attack on Connor's village; his own father sentenced everyone to death. Genevieve's family didn't seem that bad compared to his.

Genevieve fiddled with her belt that was tied around her robes. Achilles had given her the honour of wearing a new robe and a hidden blade. It was white, similar to Connor's and it fit her figure rather well. She had her pistols attached to her sides and three different knives sat in the front of her waist on her belt. Genevieve was glad she could call herself an assassin; after all, it was her 'destiny'.

She grew tired of sitting in silence for a while so Genevieve decided to make conversation between her and her fellow assassin.

"Want to play a game Connor?" She asked him, bringing her horse next to his.

"We are on a mission Genevieve." He said sternly. "We have no time for games."

"We can play this game on the mission. It's called the question game."

"Is it as simple as it sounds?"

"Yes, you ask me a question, I answer it honestly, and then I ask you. It is as simple as that." Genevieve said while smiling softly. "We can get to know each other a bit better." Connor gave Genevieve a look, but succumbed to her smile that she was giving him and nodded. _Yes! Genevieve- 2, Connor- 0. _

"Would you like to start?" Genevieve offered. He shrugged in response. Why must he be so difficult?

"Fine, I'll start." She tapped her chin, thinking of a question to ask him. "How did you learn English?"

"My mother taught me when I was quite young; she said it might be useful someday." He explained. "I guess she was right." He finished softly. Genevieve's smile dropped, she knew Connor missed his mother. She was lucky she even has one. "Why don't you miss your parents?" He asked.

"I guess they didn't really treat me as their daughter," Genevieve began. "They treated me as a money making device. I mean they cared for me, fed me, gave me things to wear. But, they did it for themselves." Connor nodded, accepting the words.

"I am sorry." Connor said sincerely. Genevieve smiled at him to his surprise.

"It's all water under the bridge now Connor." Connor looked at her confused. He did not understand metaphors as well as he should.

"It's all in the past Connor." She corrected herself. He nodded and faced the front again, his eyes staring into the distance. "Are you going to kill your father?" She asked quietly. Genevieve felt terrible for asking the question, but she needed an answer. It was wallowing around in her mind for days. Connor looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of. That was rud-"

"Yes. He must pay for what he has done." Connor said seriously. "But I am not ready to face him." Genevieve wasn't prepared for that answer or the tone that he used in his voice. She stared at him, wide eyed. He had to kill his own father. Her life was nothing compared to Connor's.

"We should camp for the night." Genevieve suggested. Connor nodded and dismounted his horse and so did she. As she dismounted the horse, something caught her eye in the bushes. Since her several encounters with Alpha she thought nothing of it, until she heard a gunshot.

"Redcoats!" Connor yelled to Genevieve. She dodged the bullets and ducked quickly, crawling her way towards a thick tree as a shield. Connor climbed a tree ready for an aerial attack and Genevieve ran towards them head on. Since Genevieve was quick she made it to the redcoat with the pistol and jumped at him stabbing him in the stomach with her hidden blade. She looked around to see if there were any other guards to fight. Connor had taken down three of the ten redcoats and one was about to sneak up on him from behind. Before she knew it Genevieve was bolting towards the redcoat with a dagger in her hand. As she was running Genevieve managed to impale a guard with her rope dart and another with her throwing knives that she had picked up in Boston. Her legs that were carrying her were getting tired but she ignored the feeling and pressed on. Genevieve lunged at the redcoat who was about to stab Connor and successfully tackled him to the ground. She took the dagger that was in her hand and plunged it into the redcoat's heart. As she watched the life drain out of the man that she murdered she was tackled and pinned down to the ground by another redcoat. Genevieve tried to wriggle out of the man's grasp, but his hands were too tight around her wrists, but she could move her legs. So she did what every woman would do in this situation, knee him in the balls.

The man cried out in pain. Genevieve had managed to get up just in time to disarm the man and slit his throat. She panned the area looking for Connor, she found him walking towards her, scanning her for injuries. Surprisingly Genevieve did the same for him.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked, putting one hand on her shoulder. She smiled slightly and patted his hand in response.

"A couple of scratches, but nothing I can't handle. What about you?"

"I'm fine." He said simply shrugging his shoulders. "You fought well out there Genevieve, like a true assassin." He complimented.

"I aim to please." She joked. "You did as well." He smiled from under his hood. Genevieve walked over to her mare and reached into the pouch attached to the saddle. She pulled out two red apples and threw one over to Connor, who caught it in his right hand. Genevieve walked over to the he was leaning against and sat next to him. Her body was aching from the fight, but she would have to get used to it, there was plenty more to come after all. She happily munched on her apple as she watched the firewood that Connor collected burn within the glittering flame. As she did every night, she reached up to remove the ribbon from her hair, but to her surprise her hair was already down.

"I guess I forgot to put it up this morning." She murmured to herself quietly. Once Genevieve had finished the apple, she threw the core into the fire and watched it melt. Neither of them realised how close they actually were to each other, the assassins were too busy staring at the orange flames in front of them to notice. Moments later Genevieve fell asleep on Connor, her head somehow ended up on his shoulder and she leaned against him trying to conceal some of her body heat. His hand made its way around her shoulder and she unconsciously nuzzled her head into his chest, gripping his robes lightly with her hands. Connor blushed profusely at her actions, he was so glad it was dark and that Genevieve was asleep! He eventually gave into the position the two were in and relaxed. He looked down at the sleeping Genevieve, examining her features.

He couldn't help but smile at the girl; he cared for her so much she would never know.

** -o-**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hope you liked the ending moments between Connor and Genevieve as well! –Lildoll98**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello people and welcome to chapter 10! Enjoy!**

** -o-**

Genevieve woke up to the warm sun hitting her face lightly through the trees. She glimpsed slightly, her eyes still adjusting to the bright of day. Genevieve moved her arms to stretch but something stopped her, she looked to the side to find a sleeping Connor next to her, one of his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and their legs were entwined with each other's.

Genevieve blushed. "I must have fallen asleep next to him last night." She shrugged and carefully untangled her legs from Connor's, trying not to disturb him. Success! Genevieve then focused on his hand wrapped around her waist. She slowly moved her hand to his, grabbing it softly and making him release his grip on her, then lowering his hand to the ground slowly. Genevieve let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She got up slowly and made her way over to a fallen log and leaned against it. Something in the grass shifted, Genevieve flinched but she realized it was only Connor. His hair was all messed up from his sleep which made her smile; it was a pretty funny sight.

"Morning sleepy head." Genevieve greeted in between small fits of laughter.

"To you as well," Connor didn't understand why she was laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Your hair is a tad messy." Connor blushed and reached up to his head and combed his hair with his fingers quickly. Genevieve laughed even more at this. "That was priceless." She wiped a tear from under her eye. "Should we get going?" Connor grunted in affirmation and walked towards his horse with Genevieve following behind. They mounted the mares and cantered off towards Boston. They rode in silence _again, _which she hated because it was so boring and not to mention awkward. To pass the time Genevieve sung a song to herself that her grandmother had taught her when she was younger.

"_Au clair de la lune__Mon ami Pierrot__Prete-moi ta plume__Pour écrire un mot.__Ma chandelle est morte__Je n'ai plus de feu__Ouvre-moi ta porte__Pour l'amour de Dieu."_ She sang quietly, almost in a whisper. _"Au clair de la lune__Pierrot repondit__Je n'ai pas de plume__Je suis dans mon lit."_

"What is that song you sing?" Connor asked.

"I am not sure; my grandmother never told me the name. All I know is that it is French."

"It is quite beautiful."

"It is." Genevieve agreed.

"Have you been to France?"

"No sadly, but I've always wanted too. Sorry the song must be annoying; I'll stop if it's distracting." Genevieve apologized.

"It does not bother me." Connor smiled slightly under his hood. Genevieve smiled back and continued singing the song until it ended.

Boston soon came into view and she sighed from relief, Genevieve could finally get off the horse! The two walked through the city, asking for Adams' whereabouts here and there, until he finally came into view surrounded by a group of men who were talking rather softly but in serious tones. Connor dismounted his horse and so did Genevieve who took the reins in her hands, walking towards Sam's direction swiftly.

"Ah, Connor, hello again." He looked at Genevieve with a confused expression. "And who might this be?" He asked Connor gesturing to her.

"Genevieve." She greeted putting out her hand for him to shake it, he smiled and took it.

"Samuel Adams, a pleasure." Genevieve nodded and lingered back with the two horses so the men could talk, but close enough so she could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What brings you two to Boston?" Adams asked finally.

"You." Sam looked back at the other men.

"If you would excuse us, gentlemen." He gave an indication for Connor and Genevieve to follow. "Thank you, that conversation was about to turn unpleasant. Now, what can I do for you?"

"We were hoping you could help us locate William Johnson." Connor said.

"Of course. I'm headed to a meeting with some men who should be able to help. Why don't you come along?" They turned a corner, walking into a new street. "It's good to see the people finally taking a stand against injustice…"

"Says the man who owns a slave."

Adams let out a small laugh. "Who, Surry? I practise what I preach, my friend. She's not a slave, but a freed woman…at least on paper. Men's minds are not so easily turned. It's a tragedy that for all our progress, still we cling to such barbarism."

"Then speak out against it." Connor stated simply.

"We must focus on defending our rights. When this is done, we'll have the luxury of addressing these other matters." Adams defended.

"You speak as though your condition is equal to that of the slaves. It is not."

"Tell that to my neighbour- who was compelled to quarter British troops. Or to my friend whose store was closed because he displeased the Crown. The people here are no freer and Surry." He explained. The three eventually came along a man telling some redcoat officers and a tax collector that the building he was in was 'his house'. The tax collector threatened him, but the man disappeared suddenly, he came back to dump his chamber pot contents on them. The redcoats smashed through the windows and at the same time the man barged out his door and tackled one of the officers to the ground.

"I trust the mounting evidence is proof enough." Sam said to the two assassins.

"Continue on. I shall meet you at our destination." He said to Adams. Then Connor looked at Genevieve. "You too."

"What? I am just as skilled assassin as you are now Connor." She countered.

"I know, but I can take on the guards by myself. You are not needed." Connor said simply and moved towards the guards. Genevieve huffed and threw a couple of glares his way. She turned back to Adams and offered a small smile to him.

"Lead the way." Genevieve said. Adams nodded and they walked through the large city silently. She led the horses behind her still gripping the reins.

"If you don't mind me asking Genevieve," Adams began, looking at her for approval. She nodded for him to continue. "It seems to me that you and Connor are close. I am sorry if this is too much of a personal question."

"No, no it's fine." She waved off his last comment. "We are close I guess, but not to that extent." Samuel nodded and they continued walking to the meeting destination. Genevieve smiled to herself. She forgot that she had been living with Connor for more than six weeks.

_I guess time flies when you're having fun, _Genevieve thought to herself.

**-o-**

Connor had finished off the guards that were troubling the man and was making his way to the meeting. He entered the building to find the man he had defended, another man he did not know, Adams and Genevieve standing around a table.

"Connor!" Samuel greeted loudly. "I'd like you to meet some like-minded friends. The owner of this fine establishment, William Molineux," He gestured the man who was standing next to Genevieve. "And the manager and chef of his newest venue, Stephane Chapeau."

"Ah, Connor and I just had a ball with some redcoats enforcing some taxmen outside my home!" Stephane exclaimed.

"The collectors grow bolder and more forceful. Something we must address, Samuel." William said.

"Then let us raise a banner." Samuel suggested to the group. "Something to let the people know that they are not alone. The dicks are an angry place of late, protestors picketing the latest shipments of British tea. The eyes of the city are upon that stage…"

"A Bostonian without his tea is a dangerous beast!" Stephane interrupted.

Sam raised an eyebrow and William began to speak. "William Johnson is smuggling the tea off the ships- one of his mean tried to sell me this." He held up the sample of the tea and placed it on the table. "A sample of what I refused, but it's from those ships- no mistaking the stamp. He's charging a King's ransom, must be he's making a mint off those who buy it."

"Where is he now?" Genevieve asked.

"I've never met the man." William admitted.

Sam turned towards Connor. "May I ask why you seek him, Connor?"

Connor sighed. "He intends to purchase the land upon which my village stands without the consent of my people."

"No doubt the revenue from his little smuggling endeavour is financing the acquisition. A tax enforced on tea grants a boon to smugglers. I'll wager the same men who levy the taxes are selling the tea. A stage requires a spectacle and I may know the play. Connor and Genevieve, head back to the docks and see to the destruction of the tea. If you should need us return here."

Connor and Genevieve exited the building swiftly. Genevieve pulled her hood up to conceal her face. Connor made his way over to a taxman who was carrying a crate of tea and 'accidently' bumping into him making the man drop the crate.

"Pardon me." Connor apologised.

"Aw, come on, mate." The taxman complained before walking away.

A smile crept onto Genevieve's face. "This is going to be fun." She muttered slyly before walking towards the docks.

**-o-**

**Well that was Chapter 10! Thank you all for your support by the way! It makes me so happy seeing a new review! By the way I will be updating every 1-4 days now because of homework and so I can make each chapter a little longer. Thanks for reading! –Lildoll98 **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Welcome back to chapter 11! Enjoy and remember to leave a review if you would like! Just to let you guys know I'm going to leave a little quote at the beginning of every chapter. It might make your day, you never know. Hehe.**

"_I can't__go back__to yesterday because I was a different person then."__-__Lewis Carroll__,__Alice in Wonderland_

**-o-**

"Bloody redcoats." Genevieve muttered to herself as she examined her wound. One of the many guards that were defending the tea supply managed to stab her in the arm. The cut wasn't that deep but deep enough to start infecting without proper treatment. Improvising, Genevieve ripped some of the clothes off a dead body that was close and wrapped it around the wound, stopping the blood flow. A familiar voice was heard throughout the area. Genevieve lifted her head, panning the wharf to find the voice's owner.

"We've done it!" Samuel yelled enthusiastically. Genevieve stood up and made her way over to the men.

"Connor! We saved the last one for you." Stephane handed the last crate over to Connor who chucked it overboard. He watched the crate hit the water with a splash and then drew his attention to Genevieve who was talking to Samuel.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked Genevieve sincerely.

"Not exactly." Genevieve pulled at the cloth to reveal and nasty gash that was struck across her arm.

"Shit girl, what did you get yourself into." Samuel commented shaking his head.

"I'll be fine; it just needs a couple of stitches." Genevieve reassured the two.

"How did you get it?" Connor questioned.

"Some redcoat attacked me from the side with a knife." She explained.

"We should get you to a doctor." Connor pulled Genevieve away from Samuel and towards the wharf. He stopped rather quickly, causing Genevieve to run into his back. He was staring at something to his right which looked like three men. Genevieve recognised one face straight away, even from a distance.

Charles Lee, the one that burnt down Connor's village years ago.

Genevieve gently tugged on Connor's sleeve, pulling his attention away from the men and back to her.

"Best we get out of here, eh?" Stephane suggested. "I know an inn you two can stay at." The assassins nodded and walked towards the city. Genevieve covered her wound with her hand and gasped at the sudden pain that shot up her arm. _Infection must be setting in, _she concluded. Connor noticed her wincing and kept Genevieve close to him, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. She hesitated at the sudden touch but ended up succumbing to the warmth surrounding her. Genevieve managed to keep her eyes open for the majority of the walk through Boston. She could faintly hear Connor and Stephane talking next to her, but she wasn't really paying attention because she was half asleep.

"Where is this inn we are staying at?" Connor asked while half gazing at the tired girl to his side.

"We are almost there, do not fret." Stephane answered over his shoulder. His eyes turned to Genevieve. "How is her wound?"

"It will become infected without a doctor treating it." Stephane only nodded and turned his head to face the front.

"Ah, here we are." Stephane led Connor and Genevieve into a tavern like inn. "This is where I shall leave you two. Goodbye Connor, if you need me you know where to find me."

"Farewell friend." Connor said smiling softly from under his hood. He guided Genevieve towards a chair for her to sit on, since she was basically falling asleep on his shoulder. She made a couple of murmuring sounds, making him chuckle. Connor laid her head on the table and her body on the chair carefully so he didn't wake her up. He then made his way over to the lady at the reception.

"Two rooms please." He asked politely reaching for his pocket of coins.

"Sorry love, there is only one available at the moment." The woman apologised. Connor sighed and handed her the money. He made his way over to Genevieve who was still sleeping. He carefully picked up the girl and walked towards the stairs. She started to stir in his arms and Genevieve drew her hands up and rubbed her eyes.

"Connor?" He made a noise continuing to go on.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" He chuckled softly and nodded in response.

"I'm sorry, I made you carry me all the way up the stairs."

"It's alright." Connor said still smiling. "But there is a problem."

"What is it?" Genevieve asked slightly worried.

"There is only one room."

"Oh, well you take the bed."

"You are the one who is practically asleep." Connor argued back.

"Which makes it easier for me to sleep on the floor." Connor groaned. Genevieve was one of those people who argued until she won, and most of the times she did. "Fine then, we'll share the bed." He snapped his head in her direction raising an eyebrow. "What?" She questioned. "We were going to keep arguing about who's having the bed." Connor nodded continuing to walk up the stairs with Genevieve in his arms. For some reason his smile drooped at her answer.

"And you're warm." She added while burying her head into his chest. He blushed at her answer and looked straight forward. Lucky it was dark; otherwise Genevieve would never let him live this down. The two finally made it to the door of their room and Connor put Genevieve on the ground. She held onto his shoulder to regain her balance before she entered the room. She waddled over to the desk on the other side of the room and took off her weapons; Connor followed and did the same. They both took off their assassin robes, leaving them in a shirt and long pants. Genevieve looked at her arm and made a face, the white t-shirt was stained in blood. She shrugged and walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. Connor was hesitant at first to join her but ended up sliding under the covers next to her. He put one arm under his head, supporting it and Genevieve rested her head on his chest. The steady rhythm of his chest moving up and down was quite comforting. Connor wrapped his free arm around her waist

"Night Connor." She said softly.

"Goodnight Genevieve." She smiled against his chest and closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Genevieve was feeling something she had never felt for anyone before.

_Was it love?_

** -o-**

**I am so sorry for this ridiculously short chapter. So many assignments and tests have come up at school. I shall try to make the next chapter longer for you guys. THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS! It means so much to me! Love you all!**

**~ Review for fluff! –Lildoll98**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello dear readers and welcome to chapter 12! Please leave some more reviews; it would be fantastic to get some more feedback on the story, also if you would like to ask me questions just private inbox me. Enjoy! **

_All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them.__- __Walt Disney_

** -o-**

"_Hello?" Genevieve calls out into the distance. "Where am I?" she asks herself. _

"_You did this." She turns around to find two figures staring straight at her. They were both dressed in white and they had what seemed to be bloodstains on their chests._

"_Mother? Father?" Genevieve managed to stutter. "I-is that y-you?"_

"_You killed us." They said in sync. _

"_W-what?" _

"_You killed us." The two repeated. "Because of your selfish acts they killed us."_

"_T-they?"_

"_The Templars." Tears fell from Genevieve's eyes. She got them killed because she was an assassin. She got them killed. _

"_I'm so sorry." She managed to say in between sobs._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it." They said demonically._

**-o-**

Genevieve woke up with a start. She had been having the same dream over and over again. No matter how many apothecaries she took to make herself sleep, she couldn't escape the horrors that plagued her mind. She wiped the stray tears from her face with her sleeve and sat up carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping native next to her. Connor was snoring like a bear as usual, which normally meant he was in a deep sleep. Silently, Genevieve tip toed out the bed and made her way over to the window. Luckily it was big enough for her to fit through to get to the window. The rough touch of the bricks grazed her hands as she tried to get into a comfortable seating position.

Genevieve gazed up at the stars above her; they always calmed her down after a nightmare when she was a child. Even as a young adult she still found refuge among them.

"Are you okay?" She whipped her head around to find Connor standing on the roof not so far away from where she was sitting.

"Bad dream." Genevieve stated simply. He only nodded and took a seat next to her. The two assassins looked up at the moon that glowed above them; it suddenly reminded Genevieve of a story that her mother used to tell her when she was little. "When I was a child, my mother used to tell me that there were once two moons, but one wandered to close to the sun and it split in half and out poured a thousand dragons." **(This story is from Game of Thrones, I used it because it's one of my favourite stories and I love GOT. I do not own Game of Thrones or Assassins Creed.)**

"What are dragons?" Connor asked curiously.

"Enormous magical creatures that could fly and breathe fire, they were said to be very dangerous beasts. Many brave men went to slay them, but hardly any returned." She explained. "It is only a wise tale though."

"If only such creatures existed."

"If only." Genevieve let out a loud sigh and rubbed her eyes.

"We should get back to bed. We have to leave tomorrow morning for the homestead." She nodded and followed Connor back through the window.

That night was one of the most peaceful sleeps Genevieve had in a long time.

**-o-**

"Come on! One round!" Genevieve was bouncing around and waving her fists in the air playfully in Connor's face. They had stopped in the forest after leaving the in on the way to the homestead to give their horses a rest. She was trying to convince Connor to have a real fight with her.

"For the last time Genevieve, I will not hit you." He said sternly.

"Why not?" She faked gasped and acted hurt. "It's because I'm a girl isn't it?" Genevieve put one hand on her chest for more emotion. Connor just shook his head and turned in the opposite direction.

"I'm just as good as you Ratonhnhaké ton." He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Okay, maybe you're a little better," she admitted. "But with my speed and your skill it will be an interesting match. People _pay_ to see this sort of thing."

Connor let out a loud sigh. "Alright, one match."

"Yes! Okay, you stand there, good. I'll stand here. First one pinned loses." Genevieve said with a smile.

The two were sparring for a good ten minutes, both trying to catch their breath as they fought.

"Okay," Genevieve said between pants. "It's a tie." Connor nodded and stood up straight, panting just as much as she was.

"Should we get going?" He asked.

"Yes, let's go." She followed Connor over to the horses and mounted them, setting off towards the homestead.

**-o-**

Genevieve sat under her favourite tree at the homestead. The wind hit her face and blew her hair, but she didn't mind. Everything was so peaceful and she enjoyed it. She rested her head against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes. A sudden weight shifted her seating position which startled Genevieve. She opened one eye to find herself face to face with Alpha. Her shocked expression turned to a smirk and she patted his head a couple of times.

"Hey boy." She greeted him. "I haven't seen you in a while." Alpha rested his head on her legs and closed his eyes. _Must have been sleepy_. She found herself unconsciously stroking his soft hair gently with her hands. Soon enough, Genevieve heard quiet snores coming from Alpha. She chuckled quietly at the sight on her legs. Who knew something as dangerous as Alpha could be such a sook?

They two sat like that for ages, Genevieve let her thoughts wander from her parents to Connor. She enjoyed being alone, but everyone does at some point. A sudden ruffling in the bushes awoke the sleeping wolf. Since he was quite a large wolf he towered over Genevieve when she was sitting down. He stood in front of her protectively, waiting for a foe to emerge from the bushes in the distance. Surprisingly a man about Genevieve's aged walked out of the bushes with ease. She reached for a weapon attached to her waist but found nothing. _Crap, I took off my robes back at the mansion. _Looks like if the need to defend herself arises, it would have to be hand to hand combat.

"Can I help you?" Genevieve asked the man calmly.

"Yes, can you direct me to the homestead of Achilles Davenport?" _What does he want with Achilles?_

"I will if you tell me what for."

"I have a selection of herbs he had ordered about a week ago." Genevieve mentally slapped herself. She asked Achilles to order some for her since she was running out of poison and apothecaries.

"Oh, those are for me. I live at the homestead with Achilles." The man eyed her, considering her words.

"What makes you think I can trust you?"

"Touché." The man chuckled lightly at her response and held out his hand.

"Jon." He greeted. Genevieve reluctantly took his hand.

"Genevieve."

"Well Genevieve, I will leave these items with you." Jon gestured with his hand to the large crate behind him.

"Thankyou Jon."

"Would you like me to carry the crate for you?" He said taking a step closer to her, but was stopped by a growling Alpha.

"No, I think I got it." She said while lifting the box. Jon was quite impressed with her strength; Genevieve didn't look like she could lift a brick, let alone a giant crate.

"Shall I accompany you back to the homestead?"

"If it makes you feel better." Genevieve shooed Alpha away not wanting him to be attacked by people at the homestead. The two walked in silence as they made their way to the mansion, until Jon broke the ice.

"How long have you been living at the homestead?"

"A while." Genevieve answered quickly. They made it to the doorstep and Genevieve placed the crate on the porch with ease.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Genevieve."

"You too Jon." She nodded and opened the door about to enter but ended up being face to face with Connor.

"Who's he?" He gestured with his chin in Jon's direction.

"Jon. He was dropping off supplies." Connor narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Is there a problem?" Jon says taking a step closer to him. To Genevieve's surprise they were both the same height, but Connor was more built. She puts her hands on either one of their chests and steps in between the men.

"Whoa, let's take it down a notch." She says, trying to snap them out of their death stares.

"Farewell Jon." Genevieve turns towards him, still standing in between them.

"Goodbye Genevieve." Jon took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Genevieve blushed lightly but kept her composure. A dark hand snatched at Jon's light one and pulled him away from Genevieve. Jon's face turned from neutral to a frowning expression and pulled his hand away from Connor's.

"Can you two just stop?" Genevieve said while rubbing her temples. "Jon, thank you for the supplies but I think it's time for you to go." Connor made a proud expression on his face towards Jon who only nodded and walked away. She turned back to Connor with an unamused expression on her face.

"Unbelievable." Genevieve muttered under her breath. Connor picked up the crate and followed her inside to find Achilles not far away from the door.

"It seems suitors have come a knocking." Achilles stated.

Genevieve tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? He was just dropping off supplies."

"Jon has had his eye on you for a while Genevieve." Connor felt his fist curl.

"Well I have no interest in him." Genevieve retaliated. "So he can find himself another girl." Achilles chuckled softly. "Now if you excuse me I have to get to work." She took the crate out of Connor's hands and stormed outside.

"Stupid men." She hissed softly under her breath.

**-o-**

**That was chapter 12! What did you guys think? Leave a review; I would loooooveee to know what you guys are thinking. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tata! - Lildoll98**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I am back with chapter 13! Please leave a review; I would love to know what you guys are thinking. Enjoy the story!**

"_The only thing that stands between you and your dream is the will to try and the belief that it is actually possible." –__Joel Brown_

**-o-**

"Gah! Son of a gun!" Genevieve hissed. She rubbed her injured hand, trying to relieve the pain. She had been trying to perfect her poison by adding more of a herbal plant to the vile, but ended up spilling a little onto her open skin. Luckily she knew how to treat the wound, Genevieve quickly applied some mousse that she had made from aloe Vera, crushed oregano and papaya seeds. The cream instantly brought relief to the burn and Genevieve sighed loudly.

After her wound had stopped stinging she continued on with her experiment, adding the extra herbal plant to her mix of poisonous liquid. She quickly put a cork on the nozzle of the bottle and placed it carefully into her basket, filled with other poison and remedies she had made over the years.

"Do you need any help?" A voice asked from behind her. Genevieve spun around to see the familiar face of Connor.

"Hello to you too Ratonhnhaké ton," She greeted with a smile. "Could you please take these to the basement for me?" He nodded and reached for the basket but Genevieve quickly stopped him.

"Be careful." She said quickly. "There are some vials that contain poison. I do not want you getting injured." Connor picked up the basket carefully and started walking towards the mansion with Genevieve next to him.

"Are these for the missions?" He asked curiously. Genevieve nodded in response. "They will be useful for assassinations."

"I hope so, but there are also remedies as well, just in case one of us gets injured."

"How did you learn to make the medicines?" Connor questioned, placing the basket onto the floor hesitantly.

"I taught myself at one point." She explained. "But I was an apprentice to a doctor once; he showed me everything he knew." Connor opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Achilles' booming voice, echoing through the house.

"Genevieve! Someone is here to see you!" He called from the front door. Genevieve walked up the stairs of the basement with Connor close behind her, only to be greeted by a certain man at the door.

"Hello Jon." Genevieve greeted without enthusiasm. He was the _last _person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Genevieve, I was wondering if you would like to come for a walk with me." Connor's fists clenched and he stepped in front of her, blocking her from Jon's view. "I was talking to _her_." Jon gritted through his teeth, eying Connor.

"I really would like to Jon," Genevieve said, stepping out from behind Ratonhnhaké ton. "But I have some errands I must run."

"Maybe another time then." Jon still kept his smile, but he looked slightly disappointed at her answer.

"There won't be another time." Connor stated fiercely taking another step out the door and onto the porch.

"I believe that is up to Genevieve." Jon retaliated.

"Leave." Genevieve put her hand to her forehead and took a glimpse at Achilles who looked slightly amused at the situation.

"Alright then." Jon began to pull up his sleeves, revealing traces of muscle. The without any hesitation, punched Connor square in the face. Connor being Connor of course tackled him to the ground. Genevieve had no idea how to break up this fight, especially since she was smaller than the two of them. An idea suddenly appeared in her head, _her sleep darts!_ She turned and bolted inside towards the basement and opened the basket containing the vials of medicine and poison. Genevieve grabbed the sleep darts and loaded her rifle as she ran back. She swiftly dodged Achilles who was witnessing the fight and pointed the gun at Jon.

Genevieve pulled the trigger with her index finger._ BAM!_ Jon reached for his neck and pulled out the dart which was embedded in his skin. Connor looked as just as shocked as Achilles was, their eyes widened by her decided act.

"You didn't…" Ratonhnhaké ton trailed off.

"Please, it's a sleeping drug." Genevieve said, slightly irritated. "He'll be out for a couple of hours."

"Genevieve I'm-,"

"Save it Connor." She interrupted. "Just help me get him inside."

"You're taking him inside?"

"Well it would be cruel to leave him out in the open. I'll just look him over after he wakes up then he can leave." Connor sighed and walked over to Jon's sleeping body.

_It was going to be an interesting time._

**-o-**

"You are so stupid." Genevieve said to the native sitting in front of her. She was currently applying some healing mousse to his split lip and bruised cheek.

"I was only defending you." Connor acknowledged.

"He was going to leave Connor, I can defend myself." He sighed and stayed silent. He knew he wasn't going to win a fight against her. "But thank you." Genevieve added with a small smile and he returned it.

"Has he woken up yet?" Connor asked innocently.

"No, Jon's still asleep." She answered. "I didn't realize the darts were that strong." She said with a small chuckle. "Done." Genevieve took her hand away from his face and put away her apothecaries. "I'll go check on Jon's wounds, you stay here and rest." She ordered. He frowned but let her leave the room.

Genevieve entered the spare bedroom quietly, trying not to wake the man lying on the bed. She sat next to the bed, unpacking her remedies. She scanned his face with her eyes, making sure if there were any cuts or bruises that needed to be treated. Like Connor, he had a massive bruise on his cheek.

"Jesus." Genevieve muttered under her breath. She took her cloth that she used to apply the medicine and dabbed it in the cream. Hesitantly, she moved her hand to Jon's face and gently rubbed the lotion on the swollen area. Suddenly a hand snatched at Genevieve's wrist, causing her to gasp loudly. He opened his eyes to find her looking back at him, so he decided to give her one of his trademark smiles.

"Couldn't stay away eh?" Genevieve scoffed loudly at his question.

"I'm tending to your wound that is all."

"Where is your pet savage gone?" She shot him a nasty glare and narrowed her blue eyes at his dark brown ones.

"Connor." She corrected.

"Connor then," Jon repeated. "What is he to you?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"Well if I'm trying to court a woman, I would like to know if she has feelings for another man."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Jon, but I have no interest in you." Even with her answer, his smile never faded. "You didn't need to start a fight either."

"He was getting in the way. It was my only option." Genevieve raised an eyebrow. "Well not my _only_ option, but it was certainly my favourite one." She rolled her eyes and continued to apply the cream.

"Finished. There is an inn not far from here; you can stay there for the night."

"You're kicking me out?"

"You could say that. Now please leave."

"If that's what the lady wants." Jon gave her a wink on his way out, Genevieve followed him just to make sure that he is actually leaving, not planning on doing something idiotic.

Jon made his way down the stairs to find himself face to face with Connor, _again. _

"Hello ugly." He greeted Connor with a smirk.

"I thought you were leaving." Connor said calmly.

"I am, I shall return though, in time." Genevieve grabbed Ratonhnhaké ton's sleeve stopping him from getting into another fight with Jon. Jon turned on his heal, but panned his head in her direction, "Goodbye Genevieve." He left through the door and wandered towards the direction of the inn.

Genevieve released the breath she was holding in. "I'm going for a walk." She trotted outside letting the cool air of the night brush against her face. A hand appeared on her shoulder as she admired the dark sky.

"Are you okay?" Connor asks from over her shoulder.

"I'm fine Ratonhnhaké ton." She patted his hand a couple of times. "Do not worry about me; I just hope he doesn't come back."

"He was determined."

"Just promise me something?" Connor nodded for her to continue. "Please don't get it another fight with Jon if he does come back."

"I cannot promise you that."

"Can you try?"

"I'll try." He almost smiles.

"Thank goodness, I don't want to treat new wounds every five seconds." She joked. Genevieve took a step closer to Connor, craning her neck back slightly so she could look at his face. With a quick tap on his arm, she bolted towards the forest.

"Tag!"

**-o-**

Genevieve stared at the ceiling. She didn't know how long she was doing it for and frankly she didn't care. She couldn't get back to sleep and it was the middle of the night. Genevieve had that dream again, the one about her parents. She held her face in her hands and let the tears from her eyes fall freely down her cheeks. No matter how many times she had the dream, it was still painful. The thought of her own parents dying tore her to shreds and Genevieve had no idea how long she was going to last with these dreams that haunted her mind.

Genevieve wiped away the fresh tear beads that were stuck on her face and her sleeve. "What am I to do?" She whispered to herself. The girl got out of her bed and wandered to the door, she gently twisted the knob and opened the door carefully. She stuck her head out into the hallway to check of the coast was clear. Genevieve sneaked passed Achilles' bedroom and then Connor's, making her way to the stair case. Trotting down the stairs she entered the main room and sat in front of the fireplace. For some reason, it looked like the fire was only recently put out. Genevieve stroked some of the stray ash with her fingertips.

"Still warm." She said quietly. "I thought everyone went to sleep the same time I did." She got up and checked the kitchen, just in case there was an intruder. Instead of finding a man robbing the house, Genevieve finds a certain native.

"Connor?" She said quietly. He turned around to find her standing in the door way, rubbing her eyes. Connor had to admit, she looked somewhat adorable.

"Why are you up?" He asked.

"Bad dream, again. What about you?"

"It is nothing, do not worry." Connor waved up her comment. "Is this dream of yours occurring a lot?"

"Yes actually, it's quite troublesome." Genevieve swallowed a lump in her throat. "It's about my parents." Her blue eyes drifted to the floor as she spoke. Connor took a step forward, towering over the petite girl and to her surprise he hugged her. Genevieve buried her head into his chest, she always felt safe around him, like nothing could hurt her. They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but the two assassins didn't care.

"Thank you Connor." Genevieve mumbled into his chest.

"You're welcome." They split apart from the embrace. Genevieve looked like she was about to fall asleep on the spot.

"Go back to bed, you look exhausted." Connor said softly. She only nodded and waddled back up the stairs to her bedroom.

Ratonhnhaké ton didn't know what to think anymore. He had never felt these feelings for anyone before, he always changed when Genevieve was around. She just made him, happy. Ever since she had been staying with him and Achilles she had grown on him.

Connor had developed feelings for her.

-**o-**

Genevieve woke up tangled in her sheets. She glimpsed around the room, her eyes still adjusting to the light coming from the window. She slowly slipped off the bed and walked over to the bathroom to get dressed. Genevieve slipped on her robes and combed her hair quickly with her fingers. She walked out of her room to find Achilles' and Connor's doors already open, _they must be up already. _Genevieve skipped down the stairs to find Achilles making some tea.

"Good morning Achilles." She chirped.

"To you too Genevieve. Tea?" Genevieve nodded and took the cup out of the old man's hands. "Have you seen Connor this morning girl?"

She shook her head. "No I haven't."

"Well if you see him, tell him I need to speak with him." Genevieve nodded and waltzed outside. Surprisingly it was a nice day, it wasn't too hot or cold and there were very few grey clouds in the sky. She sipped at the hot tea, making sure she wouldn't burn her tongue. A figure appeared in the distance, which looked like Connor because of the large frame and the white cloak.

"Morning Connor." Genevieve greeted.

"To you as well."

"Where have you been? Achilles wanted to speak with you."

"I was out, uh, getting you these." He held out an assortment of wild flowers, the colours were arranged beautifully and Genevieve couldn't help the goofy smile that appeared on her face.

"They're beautiful, thank you Ratonhnhaké ton." She took them from his grasp, trying not to mess up the order. "It was very sweet of you." He blushed from under his hood and walked into the mansion to see Achilles. Genevieve was left on the porch, daintily touching the flower petals, trying to damage them in anyway. She was soon interrupted by a familiar face that she had met not too long ago.

"Kanen'tó:kon it's nice to see you again." Genevieve said to the native standing before her.

"It is nice to see you too." He shared a small smile, but it faded as he thought of why he was really here. "I must speak with Ratonhnhaké ton urgently."

"Oh of course. Connor, Kanen'tó:kon: is here to see you!" She yelled from the porch. Connor appeared at the door in no time, to find Genevieve and his old friend waiting for him.

"Kanen'tó:kon? Why are you here? Has something happened?" He asked frantically.

"William Johnson has returned- with all the money required to buy our land. He meets with the elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist but I fear he shall have his way unless you intervene."

"How is this possible? We destroyed the tea." Genevieve said, joining the conversation.

"The Templars are nothing if not resourceful." Achilles appeared in the door frame. "You should have heeded my warning."

"Please, you have to stop him." Kanen'tó:kon pleaded.

"Of course, where are they meeting?" Connor and his friend stepped off the porch and talked in their native language, Genevieve lingered back with Achilles.

"Make sure he kills Johnson this time Genevieve." Achilles said seriously. "That boy is arrogant and you are his only voice of reason."

"Don't worry Achilles; I'll make sure he does." She nodded and jogged down to find Connor mounting his horse.

"Where is Kanen'tó:kon?" Genevieve asked.

"He has gone ahead to meet us near William Johnson."

"I'll go get my horse." Just as she was about to run off towards the stables she was yanked up on the horse by Connor and placed in front of him.

"I was going to get my horse."

"There is no time." Genevieve groaned but nodded and they sped off towards the village. Soon enough, the noises of gunshots and shouting echoed in the distance. They two assassins dismounted the horse and made their way behind a bush.

"You are going to kill him here, with all these people around him?" Genevieve clarified wide eyeing the native crouched next to her.

"I have no other choice."

"You are going to get yourself killed."

"I have to do it; I made a promise to my people." She sighed, but nodded wearily. "You, stay here."

"No way. I am going to help you, whether you like it or not." Genevieve leapt into the tree that was close to the bush that they were hiding in and loaded her shot gun. After using all her bullets she air assassinated some of the guards that were near her and jumped off the tree in pursue of an officer chasing Connor.

Time slowed down. Genevieve was in the air, pouncing at the guard just behind Ratonhnhaké ton. She tackled him from behind and stabbed him in the back with her blade. Blood from the man sprayed onto her face as her knife hit his skin. She looked up to find Connor crouched over Johnson's body, talking to him. Genevieve turned around to find a line of redcoats standing behind her, ready to defend their fallen master. A quick tug on her shoulder stopped her from attacking the guards.

Connor pulled Genevieve to her feet she took off running behind him. They sprinted towards a beach area, diving into the salty water, trying to dodge the bullets that were aimed at them.

Genevieve held her breath under the water, trying to listen to the shouts that were on land. Just on cue, the talking faded and she came up for air with a huge gasp. She turned her head in every direction searching for Connor, he soon came up to breathe next to her and she sighed with relief. The two assassins swam to the beach front, catching their breaths.

"Are you alright?" He asked in between gasps.

"Just peachy." She replied. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." He replied somewhat stunned. "Let's get back to the homestead."

**-o-**

**So that was Chapter 13! What did you guys think? Leave a review! I made this chapter longer than usual, so I hope you enjoyed it. –Lildoll98**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 14! I hope you guys enjoy! I want to say a BIG thanks to all the reviews that you guys left me! They always make me smile! Also I am so sorry for this late chapter, some private matters had come up and I had no time to write! Thank you all for waiting.**

**-o-**

"I thought it might bring sense of clarity. Or a still sense of accomplishment. But all I feel is regret." Connor explained.

"Hold fast to that. Such sacrifices never come lightly." Achilles said.

"I had to do it. Not only for my people, but for all the others Johnson would have harmed."

"It's a start." The old man huffed. "But to truly be free of Templar influence, all of them must be dealt with in turn." He paused lightly. "Even your father."

"I know."

"You speak the words, but do you believe them? Seems we have company." The two exit the basement to find Genevieve already at the front door talking to a courier.

"What is it?" Connor asked her.

"A request for aid from Paul Revere. Seems the Redcoats are up to something in Boston. Guess you made an impression on the Sons of Liberty." Genevieve told him, handing the letter to Achilles.

"They mistake me for one of their own. Please tell Mister Revere he has my sympathies, but I cannot help at present." He said dismissing the request.

"You might wish to reconsider: John Pitcairn is mentioned by name." Achilles explained. Connor's head snapped in his direction after hearing John Pitcairn is involved.

"Where am I to go?"

Genevieve coughed. "We." She corrected.

"Mister Revere's house in Boston. If you'd like I can..." The courier was cut off by Connor pushing through the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but thank you for your help." Genevieve apologised. She followed the native that was heading towards the stables and swiftly caught up to him.

"You didn't have to be so rude." She stated with a huff.

"We have to get there as soon as possible. He was slowing us down." Genevieve rolled her eyes and mounted the horse. "Let's go."

**-o-**

The two assassins walked into Revere's house hesitantly, only to be greeted by the Paul and two other men.

"Ah, Connor, Genevieve. What a relief! You came! Allow me to... to introduce you to William Dawes and Robert Newman." Revere gestured to the men standing beside him.

"Your letter said John Pitcairn was here." Genevieve looked up at the native with one eyebrow raised.

"Tactless." She whispered.

"Aye. He's readying an assault on Lexington, where Adams and Hancock have taken shelter. After that, he will march on Concord - hoping to destroy our weapons and supplies. You must help us!" Paul begged.

"Only tell me where to find him and I will put a stop to this."

"He has dozens, if not hundreds, of soldiers at his command. You cannot hope to match him by yourself. But fear not - for you will not have to! We have an entire army of our own - merely awaiting the order to take up arms."

"Then you must call upon them." Genevieve joined the conversation.

"Indeed, you, Genevieve and I will cross the Charles River and rouse the boys. William, I need you to take the overland route and do the same. Robert, I need you up in Christ Church. Light the signal. Two lanterns - our enemy comes by sea! No time for dawdling, my friend! We have lives to save. Come on!"

The entered a boat and sailed towards the frontier, only to be greeted by a single horse.

"Ah. They've only left a single horse. One of you must run beside and another must ride with me." Paul looked between them, waiting for a decision.

"Genevieve will ride." Connor stated without an argument. Genevieve was about to retaliate but was interrupted by Revere.

"Ah, you take the reins. I'll navigate. Quickly, Genevieve! Get on the horse. I'll guide you towards those we need to alert! Follow my directions and we'll be done in no time!" She mounted the horse and they cantered towards the first safe house.

"This is it. You've got the right place." Genevieve nodded and stopped the horse to let Connor have a break from running. She didn't like the idea of him following behind. "Spread the word, the regulars are coming out!" Paul yelled towards a rebel.

"At once!" The man replied.

After several houses were opened, they made their way to Samuel Prescott. They dismounted the horse and walked towards the last house. Paul knocked on the door several times, but no answer.

"Where the devil is he?" Revere exclaimed.

"Are you sure we're at the right place." Connor asked slightly irritated.

"Sure, I'm sure." The three made their way to the side of the house, to be greeted by a man with no pants. "Prescott?"

"Oh dear God." Genevieve muttered.

"Evening gents," Prescott turned his head towards Genevieve, "And lady." He said with a wink.

"Listen, the Regulars are out. You need to rally your men." Paul paused lightly and sighed. "And put on some trousers!"

"At once." Sam mocked with a salute.

"Connor you ride with Revere, you need a break." Genevieve said putting an arm on his shoulder. He nodded and mounted the horse with Paul, and headed towards Lexington with Genevieve jogging behind. Revere led them to a house, to be greeted by Samuel Adams.

"Paul. Connor. Genevieve. Good to see you." He greeted weakly.

"You need to leave. The Redcoats are coming." Connor ordered.

"Aye, so William's told us. Let them conduct their little search. They'll find nothing."

"You don't understand." Genevieve began. "Pitcairn intends to kill you." Adams looked towards Revere for clarification.

"I'm afraid it's true." He admitted.

"I suppose we have no choice then, but to go." Sam shrugged. "What of you four?"

Dawes and I will continue on to Concord. Connor and Genevieve, its best you two stay here and help our man John Parker hold the town. It'll give us time to spread the word."

** -o-**

Genevieve sat in her room by herself. Since Lexington, Connor and she finally had time to themselves. She was grateful for it too, her previous wounds had opened on the battlefield, lucky a doctor was nearby and he stitched it up rather quickly. Instead of her robes, she wore a light dress. Since Genevieve wouldn't need them at the homestead she decided to patch up to torn pieces of cloth.

She slid the needle through the cloth and pulled it, tightening the string around the fabric. Her robes were finally patched up, after going through many holes that were found in the garment. Genevieve placed the robes on her bed and sat back down on her chair near the window. She closed her eyes and let the sun softly touch her face through the window pane.

A knock at the door woke her from her relaxation. "Genevieve?"

Genevieve opened her eyes. "Ah, hello Ratonhnhaké ton." She turned her head towards the direction of the door. "Is there something you need?"

"No, I was making sure that you're okay." Connor gestured to her stomach wounds.

Genevieve waved off his comment. "I'm fine, they won't open again now." He nodded in response.

"When you are ready, we have business in Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia?" Connor nodded again.

"We have been invited to a formal gathering of some sort."

"Fantastic." Genevieve said dryly. She stood up and brushed off her skirt. "When do we leave?"

**-o-**

Genevieve and Connor were sitting alongside Samuel Adams listening to Washington's speech. She was so happy that she could wear her robes instead of a dress, which would be uncomfortable. Much like Connor, she was bored.

"Truly, there is no man better suited to the task." Samuel whispered.

"Really? I can think of several." A voice loomed in the back. Genevieve panned her head towards to find Charles Lee. She was begging that Connor wouldn't turn around and kill the man right in front of everyone.

"Charles Lee." Ratonhnhaké ton growled. _Crap, _Genevieve's mind was panicking slightly.

"Do I know you?" Lee moved forward in his seat a little.

"I would not expect you to remember." Connor spat. Genevieve grabbed his left arm and Adams his right.

"Come Connor - there's someone I want you to meet." Adams began, dragging the native towards Washington. "Sorry to pull you away like that, but the last thing we need is the two of you coming to blows." He whispered so only Genevieve and Connor could hear. He cleared his throat and gestured to George. "Connor and Genevieve, allow me to introduce you to our newly appointed Commander-in-Chief, George Washington."

"Ah! So you're the ones who saved Sam and John at Lexington.

"It was the Patriots who did that, we merely lent support."

"As humble as he is brave. We could use more men like you. I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me - I should attend to Charles over there. He looks none too happy about being passed over for command. It was good to meet you, Connor, Genevieve."

Ratonhnhaké ton turned to Adams. "Tell me you have news of Pitcairn."

"I'm told he's taken shelter in Boston, where he's guarded by a thousand Redcoats. The only way you're going to get at him, is if we draw him out. Lucky for you, we're launching an offensive against the city in order to do just that. Israel Putnam has been given command of our forces. Present this to him and he'll provide whatever aid you require. You'll find him at the encampment on Bunker Hill." Sam explained.

"You have my thanks."

"No need. It's the least I could do. Pitcairn's a dangerous man. The sooner we're rid of him, the better."

"I would say the same of Charles Lee." Connor muttered.

"Now that's an altogether different beast. Let us leave it for another day. Best you head to Boston, Connor and Genevieve." They said their farewells and exited the building. Genevieve crossed her arms.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"They really need to start recognising women as their equal." Genevieve huffed.

**-o-**

**And that is chapter 14. Sorry it doesn't have much fluff! There will be more in the next chapter! Thanks for reading/ reviewing/favouriting/ following, it mean a lot! –Lildoll98**


	16. Another Annoying AN

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating as usual as I do but I have terrible writers block. I have re-written this chapter so many times you have no idea. I'm so sorry about how late the chapter is and I feel terrible. If you would like to message me suggestions for the story or leave them in a review that would be greatly appreciated. I'm so sorry :(**

**-Lildoll98**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and welcome to Chapter 15! I'm terribly sorry that this chapter came so late due to my writers block! A special thanks to MerlinTardis who gave me ideas for this chapter! Enjoy!**

** -o-**

Genevieve woke up in her bed and could hardly move without making herself dizzy. She caught sickness from her time in Philadelphia and cursed herself for not being careful about what she ate. She fought the urge to go back to sleep, Genevieve hated not doing anything, what could she say? The girl was restless.

"Genevieve, you're awake." A deep voice startled her and caused her to flinch. She whimpered softly as her light headedness took over her body. Genevieve hated that feeling. Connor walked up to the ill girl and pulled a chair out and sat next to the bed. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It is fine Connor." She reached out to pat his shoulder, but only ended up falling off the bed. Luckily, Connor had caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Be careful, you're in a fragile state." He said softly, lying her down in her bed once again.

"I am not fragile." Genevieve argued, but winced once again as she fixed her position.

"Go to sleep Genevieve. Your body needs to regain its strength." Connor stood up and began walking towards the door but was stopped by a cold hand grabbing his own.

"Please stay." She said quietly, her eyes barely open. He sighed, and followed her over to the bed waiting for her to climb in first. Once she was comfortable he climbed in next to her, trying not to cause a lot of movement. For some reason, it didn't feel as awkward as Connor expected it to be. It almost felt casual to him. Genevieve laid her head on his chest, welcoming the warmth that surrounded her feverous body. Her small hands clutched the fabric of his shirt and she buried her head into his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Go to sleep Genevieve." Connor repeated. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He always felt protective of her whenever she was sick. Genevieve nodded against his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered. She pushed herself up so she was face to face with the native and kissed his cheek. Connor's face immediately reddened by the touch of her warm lips. Genevieve lowered herself back down to her original position and fell asleep, letting his heartbeat become her lullaby. Because she knew, as long as that heartbeat continued to play a rhythm,

Connor was okay.

**-o-**

_I woke up to find Connor still asleep next to me. His face was at peace and his body laid still. I smiled and nestled up against his chest waiting for his heartbeat to send me to sleep again. _

_But there was no sound. _

_I listened for the beating of his heart through his chest, but still no rhythm. Tears spilled over my eyes and trailed down my cheeks. _

"_No no no, don't leave me Connor, please." I begged in between hiccups. I checked his pulse, but he was already gone. The teardrops were falling down my face uncontrollably no, I couldn't handle it. He was gone._

_And I am alone, once again._

**-o-**

"Wake up Genevieve!" Two hands grabbed the thrashing girl's wrists, trying to calm her down. Genevieve opened her eyes, seeing the boy she saw dead a few seconds ago, now alive once again. Connor observed her face properly, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had tears running down her face. She was still shaking immensely, even though she had woken up.

"C-Connor?" Genevieve stuttered, looking confused, but still shaken up by the nightmare.

"Yes, it is me." He reassured her; to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She buried her head into his shoulder and cried. Connor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but he didn't mind. Genevieve's sobs soon subsided and she pulled herself away from him.

"I-I'm sorry for acting so childish." She sniffed looking down.

"There is no need to apologize. What happened?"

"I had a nightmare." Genevieve began, tears threatening to spill over her eyes once again. "I woke up and you were next to me, but you weren't breathing." She looked up to face him, with several teardrops running down her face already.

"I am here now. There is no need to fret, I won't leave you." Connor leaned his forehead against hers, both staring into each other's eyes.

Then Connor took a leap of faith.

He kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

He pulled away to see her reaction, her mouth was slightly opened and a dusty rose colour was spread across her cheekbones.

"Took you long enough." Genevieve chuckled and then pulled him in for another kiss. She placed her tiny hands on his cheeks, holding them in place. After a while, they pulled apart, needing to breathe. She placed a peck on his jaw and laid back down on his chest. Connor wrapped both of his arms around her and pressed her against him, reassuring her that he was safe. Connor started to trace invisible circles on her lower back.

"So does this mean?" Connor began, trying to clarify the situation. She lifted her head and smiled.

"Yes Ratonhnhaké ton," Genevieve said, smiling against his chest. "We are courting."

"Good." He said simply, tightening his hold on her.

"Goodnight Connor."

"Sleep well Genevieve."

**-o-**

**Good lord I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! The next chapter will definitely longer than this. Again I am so sorry this chapter came so late. Please forgive me! :( Thank you for sticking with me and Following the Wolves! I love you all. See you in the next chapter! –Lildoll98**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey guys and welcome to Chapter 16! Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites! They mean so much to me! Enjoy!**

_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart.__- __Helen Keller_

** -o-**

Genevieve woke up to sudden warmth wrapped around her. She craned her head back to find Connor blissfully sleeping in peace. Genevieve realised she had stopped shaking later in the night due to his temperature and she was feeling a lot better than she did yesterday. Slowly, she took her marked hand and lightly traced Ratonhnhaké ton's face, from his cheekbones to his chin. Genevieve smiled at the sight in front of her, never has she seen him so relaxed.

Connor began to stir in his sleep and Genevieve retracted her hand. With a strong yank, he pulled her closer to him, closing the gap between the two. He tightened his grip around her waist so she stayed in place. She let out a small giggle at his motives, her breath tickling his collarbone. Genevieve couldn't help but feel incredibly safe with Connor, like nothing could touch her. His eyes soon fluttered open and he moved a little, making himself more comfortable.

"Good morning." Genevieve said softly. She brought her head out of his collarbone and met his brown eyes.

"To you as well." He leaned his forehead against hers gazing into her blue eyes. For some reason her eyes amazed him, Connor never thought someone's eyes could be so entrancing.

He cleared his throat. "I must leave for Bunker Hill, I must kill John Pitcairn."

Genevieve raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'I'?"

"I want you to stay here."

"Sorry Connor, but I'm coming with you." She shifted in her position to get a better look at him.

"Bunker Hill is no place for a-"

"It is not wise to finish that sentence." Genevieve interrupted sharply. "You are not going to win this argument Ratonhnhaké ton. I am coming with you whether you like it or not."

Connor sighed. "I do not want to lose you."

"You won't." She placed a peck on his cheek.

**-o-**

Connor and Genevieve travelled to Boston some time later to meet General Putnam. Connor still was unhappy with Genevieve's choice, but she didn't change her mind, even with his mood swings.

"I'm looking for Israel Putnam." Connor said to a soldier

"On who's orders?"

"Samuel Adams." Genevieve replied.

"Follow me."

"This is not Bunker Hill." Connor stated with a frown.

"Aye. It's Breed's. There's been some... disagreement as to where we should encamp."

"Is there any news from Boston?" Genevieve asked.

"The Tories aren't moving. And anytime we try to press them, we lose a dozen men. I think Putnam and the others plan to assemble artillery on these hills. A good shelling might make the Redcoats rethink their strategy." The man paused and looked at her. "What are you doing here lass? This is no place for a woman."

"I can handle myself just fine thank you. I'm here because I volunteered; I came here on my own accord." The soldier nodded and continued walking.

"And what of John Pitcairn?" Connor questioned.

"That bastard is the cagiest of the bunch. He's appeared, time to time, to taunt us or send regards by way of cannon fire. It's all right, though. He'll have what's coming to him soon enough." Soon enough the three reached the encampment.

Their guide pointed to a man talking to another soldier. "Putnam's just up ahead. You can't miss him."

"I don't care much for your excuses, gentlemen. We should be building on Bunker Hill. Breed's is closer to the city, but it is also closer to their artillery!" Putnam exclaimed angrily.

"Our orders came from men so divorced from the situation; we are compelled by reason to employ our own faculties to make a proper determination." The soldier replied.

"Were that I could understand even half that nonsense you just uttered."

"What's not to understand?! I'm trying to ensure our victory!"

"What would you know about victory? I killed a she-wolf in her den, armed with only a knife. I escaped the Caughnawaga Indians who sought to burn me alive. And, I was the sole survivor of a shipwreck at the Battle of Havana. So you'll excuse me if I choose not to follow your advice." Putnam retorted.

As the man he was talking to started to walk away, he got hit by a cannonball. Genevieve cringed at the sight and Connor put a hand on her shoulder. Israel didn't seem fazed by the death.

"I rest my case," Putnam muttered. "I'm going back to Bunker Hill, good day gentlemen."

"General Putnam?" Connor stepped forward.

"What?" Israel snapped.

"We're looking for John Pitcairn. I was told you'd be able to help us find him."

"He's tucked away inside the city with no reason to leave. So long as that ship continues its assault, we'll never flush him out."

"But if the ship was silenced,"

"Then poor John might be forced to get off his arse and come forward!"

"I shall fly this flag to signal my success."

"And I shall speak fondly of you at your funeral."

**-o-**

"I can carry it myself Ratonhnhaké ton." Genevieve tried to pry the large box out of Connor's grip, but no avail. She whimpered slightly at her injury stretching under the never ending coating of bandages. Ever she was shot by a red coat at Bunker Hill; he wouldn't let her do anything that he thought might be too much for her.

"Where would you like me to place it?" Connor completely ignored her last statement.

She huffed and pointed to the fireplace. "Over there please." He strode over and placed the crate down.

"You don't need to do everything for me Connor. I am not completely helpless." Genevieve placed her hands on her hips. Connor looked over his shoulder and walked towards her, grabbing her small hands in his. She could already feel her anger and annoyance slowly fading from her mind.

"You are injured. So I will help you any way I can."

Genevieve sighed and squeezed his callused hands. "Alright, but let me do something. I still want to help around the homestead. You cannot confine me to doing nothing."

Now it was Connor's turn to sigh. "Please be careful, if you can't do something, do not strain yourself trying to complete the task." She nodded and softly pecked his cheek.

"Nia:wen." He placed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her petite frame carefully, so he didn't touch her wound. Genevieve laid her head under his chin and wrapped her arms around his neck. The moment was soon interrupted by a knock on the door, which pulled them out of their embrace.

"I'll get it." She said softly and wandered off towards the door. Genevieve opened the door to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Jon, what a pleasant surprise," She said sarcastically, her expression becoming slightly irritated with his presence. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"Genevieve," He began. "I came to talk to you about the offer I made you a few weeks ago."

"Again, I have to decline that offer. I have already been courted, and I have accepted." Jon's trademark smirk turned into a deadly frown.

"Who?" He demanded. His voice was harsh.

"Does that concern-"

"Who?!" Jon's voice was louder now, and Genevieve felt slightly afraid.

"Connor." His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

"Why would you accept an offer from that pathetic savage?" He spat. Anger began to boil inside of Genevieve.

"Because I love him!" She didn't realise at first what she had said. But it was true, she did love him.

"How can you love _that_?! You are a wench!" Jon raised his hand, ready to slap Genevieve across the face, and she waited for the impact. Her thoughts traced back to Luke, what he did to her in the alleyway. She awaited the impact of Jon's hand to her cheeks, but it never came. Instead a dark hand was gripping Jon's tightly, and Genevieve turned around to find Connor standing behind her, his face dark with anger.

"Don't touch her!" Connor snarled. With one swift movement, he twisted Jon's wrist and a menacing cracking sound rattled Genevieve's ears. Connor stepped in front of her and pushed him off the porch, making Jon stumble back clutching his broken arm. Ratonhnhaké ton stepped towards the cowering man and grabbed a fist-full of his shirt.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will not hesitate to kill you." Connor growled. "Now leave." Jon's smirk reappeared on his face.

"Of course." He bowed mockingly and wandered off the property of the homestead. Connor immediately turned and walked up to a shaking Genevieve. He lifted her chin up so he could see her face, her eyes were watering and her breath was uneven.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked her softly, trying not to startle her. She shook her head, answering his question.

"Thank you." Her voice was hoarse from fear, which made Connor even more furious. Genevieve wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair soothingly. Genevieve's breathing soon evened, but she was still obviously unsettled by the incident.

She craned her head back. "Thank you Ratonhnhaké ton, you stopped him from-" She swallowed the lump in her throat. Genevieve couldn't finish the sentence; it was all too overwhelming for her. She closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She couldn't comprehend that she wasn't scared of a thousand redcoats, but she was petrified of one man. In all honesty, it made her feel incredibly weak. Connor wiped the teardrop away softly with his thumb and rested his forehead against hers.

"Please do not cry." Genevieve looked up at him, seeing the concern flowing through his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

She loved him.

** -o-**

**So that was chapter 16! I made this one a fluff chapter because I felt like it today :3. Anyway please review and let me know what you thought of it! I love seeing a new review! I love you all!-Lildoll98**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 17! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please help me get up to 50 reviews, every new review I see I get more motivated to write. Thank you to those that have reviewed! **

** -o-**

"Here." Connor handed a cup of tea to Genevieve, who was sitting by the fire place. She took the mug gratefully and took a small sip, letting the hot liquid press her throat.

"Thank you." She said with a small voice, bringing her attention back to the fire glittering in front of her. Connor sat down next to her, leaving a small space between them, he didn't want to invade her personal space. Genevieve noticed how hesitant he was and shuffled next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He took the invite and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "Do you think he'll come back?" Genevieve pulled back a little and looked up at him.

Connor sighed. "I do not know." He wanted to tell her that Jon wouldn't, but he refused to give her false hope. She only nodded and rested her head back in the crook of his neck. "But he will not hurt you." She nodded against his skin, her hair tickling his neck. "Go to sleep." Genevieve's eyes closed heavily and she relaxed. Her mind kept drawing back to Jon, what he had called her.

"_How can you love that?! You are a wench!"_

She still couldn't believe that she let him get to her. '_I'm an assassin for Christ sake, get it together Genevieve. I shouldn't be scared of a man.'_

But she was.

Instead of letting fear consume her again, she thought about Washington. The Templars were planning to murder him, from what the parchment said at Bunker Hill. So many thoughts flooded her mind; Genevieve thought she was going crazy. Soon enough, fatigue took over her body, and she left to a world of dreams.

**-o-**

Genevieve finally had some time to herself. She peeled the orange skin of the citrus delight and ate a piece while she read. Connor and Achilles were downstairs, probably arguing again by the sounds of it. Genevieve kept to herself when the two had a disagreement, she didn't want to get involved. Just as she was about to eat another morsel of the fruit, a knock from the door echoed throughout the mansion. She wandered to the door with her left and had a knife behind her back in the other.

"Genevieve, I presume?" The man had thinning brown hair and quite masculine features. "I have heard many good things about you."

"Thank you. May I ask who you are?"

"Benjamin Tallmadge, at your service my dear," He did a small bow. "I have come to speak with Achilles." Benjamin noticed Genevieve flinch and smiled reassuringly. "Do not worry; my father was an assassin, so you can put away that dagger behind your back." She soon found herself smiling for some reason. Genevieve brought her knife to her belt and put it back in its sheath. "May I?" He gestured to the door, wanting to come in.

"Oh I'm sorry, of course." She let Benjamin in and led him into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea? Achilles will be up shortly."

"Yes, that would be lovely." Genevieve scavenged through the cupboards, grabbing the materials she needed.

"Where is that colleague of yours, the other assassin?" Benjamin started, trying to create small talk.

"Oh, Connor? He is downstairs with Achilles. They should be up in a moment." Genevieve poured the hot tea into a cup and handed it to him carefully. He nodded, thanking her and took a sip of the liquid. Their attention was drawn from the tea to Achilles who had waddled into the kitchen, fixing himself his own cup of tea with an amused look on his face.

"Or you could just admit you were wrong." Connor said while storming up the stairs.

"Oh child, please. You've killed two men-one more salesman than soldier. You're going to have to try a lot harder to impress me." He waddled into the dining room, where Genevieve and Benjamin were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Is that so, old man?" Connor argued, following him. "Or perhaps we should step outside? I would gladly demonstrate how easily I could trounce y…" He didn't finish his sentence due to the embarrassment when he saw Benjamin. Genevieve was covering her mouth with her hand, trying to not let the huge gawk of a laugh escape her throat.

"Connor, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. His father was one of us, no need for secrecy. I think he has something he wants to say." Achilles spoke.

"Achilles tells me you've uncovered a plot to murder the Commander in Chief." Benjamin began, taking another sip of his tea.

"Yes. But I have only false starts and dead ends to show for it."

"Not anymore, my friend. Thomas Hickey's your man, and I aim to help you catch him." He stood over and walked over to Connor, putting a hand on his shoulder. Connor narrowed his eyes at Benjamin for the sudden contact.

"How?" He asked gruffly.

"I'll explain on the way. The three of us are going to New York."

**-o-**

Genevieve's head ached from the trip. She wasn't exactly a fan of boats per say, she preferred the hard land beneath her feet. They were riding towards the city, since they had found a few horses that had been left for their use.

"So what is your stake in all this?" Connor asked Benjamin, who was just ahead of him.

"Same as yours-peace, stability. A land which all might live side-by-side, free and equalled." He answered over his shoulder.

"Why not join the Brotherhood then?" Genevieve questioned, speaking for the first time since they left for New York.

"My father was an assassin. Quite good at his job too, from what I understand. But, I hope to have children someday. It's hard to live in two worlds at the same time. So I chose to live one." Genevieve listened to his answer and understood it completely. It was true. What if she wanted to have children? Would that put them in danger? She shook the thoughts from her mind and focused on the open road ahead of her. "I still contribute best I can. That's why we're here now." He continued.

New York soon came into view. It was a rather large city, similar to Boston but had its differences. Since the streets were too small for horseback, the group had to walk through the city instead.

"What can you tell me of Thomas Hickey?" Connor asked, trying not to sound demanding.

"He has been running a counterfeiting ring in the city. Locate the source of his operation, and we can have him arrested. He cannot harm the Commander if he is in prison." Benjamin explained.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not exactly. But I have an idea where we can begin the search." Tallmadge soon leads the two assassin's to a market place in the area. Genevieve stomach cringed, she had a bad feeling about this. "There are rumours of bad bills circulated here. No doubt they come from Thomas."

Suddenly an angry merchant interrupted the tour with his harsh voice. "What are you up to? This isn't money! It's coloured paper. You've cheated me for the last time! GUARDS!" The counterfeiter ran in the opposite direction, speeding out of the market place. Genevieve tugged Connor's sleeve to get his attention.

"We have to follow him; he might lead us to Hickey." She whispered. He nodded and they both climbed the rooftops and trailed the man. They stopped walking when they heard several voices, which sounded like they arrived at some sort of meeting.

"Oi, Daniel –," The counterfeiter began. "Best put them bills away. The guards is on to us.

The man known as Daniel looked surprised. "How? What happened?"

"Damn shopkeep called me out! Brought the guards, but I gave them the slip."

"Boss is gonna be mad." _Boss? Is he talking about Hickey? _Genevieve thought to herself.

"Not so mad as if I'd gotten caught. 'Sides, we've got most everything we need for the job, anyway."

"Best go tell him. I'll warn the others." Daniel said. The counterfeiter nodded and took off again in another direction with Genevieve and Connor on his tail.

"I heard what happened at the market. Boss wants everyone back at the shop. Says we strike tonight." A man explained.

"He worried about that business with the guards? I'm telling you it's nothing. Haven't had a spot of trouble since I slipped away. Course, I'm takin' care to keep my distance." The counterfeiter replied.

"Can't believe we're really gonna do this."

"We'll be heroes. The ones who ended all this talk of revolution. They'll set us up like kings, they will."

"Hmph! Revolution. Bunch a' trouble makers lookin' to upset the apple-cart cos some fool filled their heads with rubbish. Ruinin' it for the rest of us good folk."

"Good folk? Really?"

"Of course! You and me and Hickey? Just some hard-luck lads tryin' to survive in this cold, cruel world." A man, who seemed to be Thomas Hickey entered the hideout and Genevieve immediately knew what Connor was about to do.

"Connor, shouldn't we be more discreet?" But before he could even think about the answer to her question, the assassin had jumped down and barged into the meeting area. "Of course not." She muttered to herself. Genevieve dropped down behind Connor and followed him as he advanced on Hickey.

Thomas noticed the two mysterious figures coming towards him. "Wot's this?"

"Thomas Hickey?" Connor asked gruffly.

"Might be. What's it to ya?" Connor unsheathed his hidden blade and so did Genevieve.

"Ain't s'pposed to be none of your kind left. Suppose I'd best be rectifyin' that, then. Get 'im!" He ordered his men. A man swung his dagger at Genevieve's chest but she ducked it and stabbed him in the throat, watching the blood pour from his mouth. Connor slit another's throat and jumped through a window, following Hickey with Genevieve close behind.

A guard noticed Thomas' presence and tried to arrest him for counterfeiting. "There's another one! Grab 'im!" Thomas headbutted the soldier, escaping from his hold. Connor gave chase, tackling him to the ground.

"Be still. You will do no more harm." Connor said calmly.

"You're a right fool, meddlin' in affairs you know nuttin' about."

"Washington's the only thing keeping the Continental Army together. You kill him - and you end all hope for freedom." Genevieve told him.

"Wrong, girly. Wit 'im gone, they'd have no choice but to promote Lee. And then-," Hickey was cut off by a guard grabbing his arms tightly.

"You are all under arrest." One said and another grabbed Genevieve and Connor who struggled against their hold.

"Ah well, we were just havin' a scrap, officer! Ain't nuttin' wrong with two men settlin' their differences the ol' fashi'n way. Can't we come to-,"

"Quiet! What are the charges?" Connor demanded

"Counterfeiting." The officer said simply.

"We had nothing to do with that!" Genevieve yelled.

"Course not."

"Listen - there are more important things at stake here. This man is planning to-," Before he could finish, Connor was clubbed in the head and fell unconscious.

"Connor!" Genevieve exclaimed. "Idiots, we weren't a part of the crime!" She elbowed the guard that was holding her and he released his hold on Genevieve. She kicked the man in the knees and turned to face the other guards. As she lunged at the one hoarding Connor towards a carriage, an officer grabbed her arms, restraining her from fighting. She continued squirming; trying to get out of the man's tight grip, but a sharp pain struck her head which ceased her fighting. Genevieve collapsed to the floor, unconscious like her co-assassin.

"Get these three to the prison." One of the officers ordered to the other men. Hickey looked down at Genevieve's figure and smirked.

"Tough bitch."

**-o-**

**So that was chapter 17! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I certainly did. Since the term break is coming up, I have more time to write! That means more frequent chapters! YAY! Anyway thanks for sticking with the story guys! See you in the next chapter! –Lildoll98**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 18! I actually started writing this chapter after I uploaded 17. HUEHUEHUEHUE. I just couldn't wait! Enjoy and leave a review, I'm desperate! **

** -o-**

Genevieve groaned and clutched her head, it was swollen in one spot due to the strong hit the officer gave her to knock her out. Her vision was blurry and she was extremely dizzy. Eventually, she regained sight and stood up; using the brick wall to steady herself so she didn't fall over. Genevieve realized where she was, _prison_. She brought her attention to the cell on the opposite side to hers; it had a man in it, which looked strangely familiar.

Connor.

He had a bloodied nose and probably a strong headache since he got knocked out too. Connor started to stir and his eyelids fluttered open. He huffed when he realized he was no longer in his robes, or even had any weapons on him.

"Ratonhnhaké ton, are you alright?" Genevieve clutched the bars of her cell, attempting to balance herself since she was still rather groggy from waking up.

"Yes, are you hurt?" Connor asked, obviously more concerned about her welfare than his. She nodded slowly, trying not to make herself even more disorientated than she already was. He turned his head to find Hickey in the prison cell next to him.

"You." Connor growled.

"You miss me, swee'art? Wot? Nothin' to say?" Thomas teased.

"If you are here, then Washington is safe."

"True, true. Thing is... I believe I've just been pardoned." Two men entered the room, one Genevieve immediately recognized as Charles Lee, but the other didn't ring any bells. They opened the cell door and Thomas walked out. "Thank you kindly for the rescue, gents."

The mysterious man looked at him sternly. "There can be no further mistakes, Thomas. Am I understood?"

"Wot about the Assassins? E's here. They put 'im in the cell next to mine. And she is in one facin' mine as well. Guess we didn't quite get 'em all, eh?"

"Deal with this, Charles."

"At once, sir."

Hickey looked confused. "Wot are we gonna do?"

"You're that boy from the Continental Congress. Adams' little lap dog. Hmmm, I think I have an idea... Yes. Two birds with one stone."

"Do tell." Thomas had a smirk plastered on his face.

"All in good time. It's not like the Assassins are going anywhere. For now we should see about getting you better accommodations here."

Thomas' smile faded which made Genevieve smile to herself slyly. "What are you on about? I thought I was gettin' out."

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving for a while, thanks to Benjamin Tallmadge. He's been running his mouth, saying all sorts of things. You're being investigated for plotting to assassinate George Washington." Lee explained.

"What a bunch of bollocks! I thought you was gonna handle that."

"We'll discuss this elsewhere." Charles and the unknown man dragged Thomas to another cell, leaving Genevieve and Connor by themselves.

"We have to get out of here." Connor said sternly.

"Working on that." Genevieve replied, trying to think of a plan. A guard soon entered the room and stood in front of her cell unlocking the door.

"Come on, you have to bunk with the native. Another prisoner is taking this cell." The officer grabbed her forearm and threw Genevieve in with Connor. She stumbled and tripped but he had caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. The guard locked the door and continued on with other business. Connor helped Genevieve stand up straight, holding onto her waist with one hand and the other on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." She gave a small smile and he returned it. Connor's head turned to the side and he looked like he was listening to something, a conversation it seemed. Genevieve did the same.

"I'm tellin' ya, he's plannin' to escape. We should get in on it!" A male voice exclaimed.

"Yeah? And what makes ya think that?" Another voice appeared.

"Caught 'im carvin' something in the yard. Slipped it in his pocket real quick when 'e saw me. Looked like a key."

"Probably just a shiv."

"Nah. Mason ain't a fighter. Always talkin' and trickin' his way outta trouble. Weasel Weems, they call 'im. Sneaky bastard." _Maybe this 'Weasel Weems' can help us escape. _Genevieve contemplated.

"Come on, Finch. He's not so bad. Even taught me some letters once. Gonna write a note to my lady."

The man known as Finch continued. "What for? You think that whore's out there pinin' for ya? Savin herself for when you get out? Hah! No doubt she's already moved onto the next fella. And the fella after 'im."

"You shut your mouth, 'fore I shut it for you." The other prisoner snarled.

"Easy now – was just a joke."

"Yeah? Well it wasn't very funny." The conversation ended there and Genevieve and Connor looked back at each other.

"Do you think this Mason can help us escape?" Genevieve asked hopefully.

"I do not know, but it is worth a try." He answered. A sudden yawn shook her body and she covered her mouth with her palm. "You take the bed."

"No Ratonhnhaké ton, we share." Genevieve took his wrist in her small hand and dragged him over to the bed. She laid down first and Connor followed, her back pressed against the brick wall uncomfortably. He rolled over on his side so he was facing her, and also to block the view of Genevieve from the other prisoners. Her hands gripped the material of his ragged shirt and she nuzzled against his chest. Connor draped an arm over her, acting as a blanket and pressed her against him. Genevieve smiled against his skin and closed her eyes, and Connor did the same.

**-o-**

"Genevieve, wake up." She moaned and felt Connor shaking her slightly, trying to get her to open her eyes. Eventually Genevieve did, coming face to face with the native in front of her. She put her hand to his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "The guards will be awake soon." Connor said softly. She nodded waited until he slid off the bed and she followed. He offered her his hand to pull her off the bed and Genevieve took it, being lifted into a standing position with ease. She attempted to comb her long hair with her fingers, just to make her look a bit more respectable.

A whistle from the opposite cell got the two's attention. There was a scruffy looking man leaning against the metal bars.

"Ay love, I can show you a good time. Why don't you come ova 'ere instead of stayin' with im?" Genevieve scoffed and Connor stood in front of her, glaring at the man who was probably drunk off his rocker. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, showing the other prisoner that she was spoken for.

A guard unlocked the door. "Come on you two."

"Where are we going?" Connor asked.

"Stay out of trouble or you'll wind up in the pit." The officer warned. Connor still had his arm wrapped around Genevieve as they walked through the prison. They soon were led to the Common Area.

"We should try and find this Weems fellow. If he intends to escape, perhaps he can help us." He whispered to Genevieve who nodded. She ignored the stares that she got from the other men, since she was probably the only woman here, she predicted this would happen. The two assassins came across a man sitting alone at a table.

"Mason Weems?" Connor guessed.

The man shrugged. "Could be."

"We need your help."

"Oh?"

"They say you know a way out of here."

"THEY say a lot of things..." Mason trailed off.

"I do not have time for games."

"A shame, as I was hoping one of you might play one with me." He gestured to the board game sitting on the table.

Connor looked to Genevieve who nodded and let him take the seat at the table. "Fine." Genevieve grabbed a seat from another table and placed it next to her co assassin.

"Are you familiar with the rules?" Ratonhnhaké ton nodded and they began the game as Genevieve watched. "Seeing as you already know mine – what's your names?"

"Connor."

"Genevieve."

"Pleased to meet you, Connor and Genevieve. Well played! So, what brings you to Bridewell?"

"Treachery. We have been falsely accused."

Mason scoffed lightly. "Of course you have..."

"You do not believe me?"

"Why should I? You've the look of a brute, and you my dear have the look and figure of a courtesan."

"You misjudge. I am an honest man."

"And yet also a man imprisoned. Tell me how you found yourself in this place."

"It is a private matter."

"As is what you ask of me."

"I was trying to prevent a murder."

"Oh? Anyone I know?"

"George Washington." Genevieve said calmly, even though her mind was running wild.

"The others put you up to this, didn't they?" He accused. "Thought it might be fun to have another laugh at Mason's expense? Fools, the lot of them, to make light of something like this. George Washington is brave beyond measure, loyal like a brother, peerless in character, and unshakable in his convictions! That man is our Jupiter Conservator, destined to lead us not just to freedom, but greatness. Anyone who says otherwise is either a simpleton or a traitor."

"Then you understand why we need to get out of here. If we don't help him, he is going to die."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Mason let out an inward sigh. "Very well. But it's going to take some doing. See – everything hinges on the key I forged. But that lout Finch stole it! Took me three months to make the thing, too. You need to get it back or we're not going anywhere."

"Consider it done. Genevieve stay here." She only nodded and watched as he left to follow Finch.

"If I may ask, are you and Connor actually together? Or is it an act for the prison?"

"I guess you'll never know." Genevieve gave Mason a sly smile and returned her focus to her hands.

"Oh come on now, I am helping you two. The least you can do is tell me a little about your relationship."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"We are courting."

"Interesting."

"How?"

"Well, for starters he's a native."

"That's a bit discriminative." Genevieve crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, no. I just wouldn't imagine a native boy with a white girl of your stature."

"I guess mixed cultured relationships are rare to find these days."

"Indeed, my dear. Indeed." Connor walked up behind Genevieve and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have the key." He said, holding up a bent wire.

"Alright scoundrels, back in your cells!" A guard yelled. The prisoners were lead back to their cells and were locked in once again. Connor quickly took out the carved key and placed it in the lock, but no avail.

"This key is useless!" Connor said in a harsh whisper.

"What are you looking at?" An officer remarked, not realizing what he was actually doing. He then turned his head to Genevieve and a smirk spread across his face. "You in the market for a husband?" She made a very unladylike snort and sat on the bed, leaning against the back wall.

"We'll confront Weems tomorrow." Connor said sitting next to her. He placed the key in the pocket of his pants.

Mason better have a good excuse.

**-o-**

"Your key is useless." An unamused Connor stated.

"What do you mean?"

"It did not fit the lock."

"It's not meant to."

Genevieve raised an eyebrow. "You forged a key that does not work?" She asked.

"Well that all depends on what you mean by work. It'll get us out of here, just not the way you expected."

"Then how?" Connor walked forward a little, pulling Genevieve along with him.

"You're going to use it to get the real key off the warden. You have to swap yours for his."

"Why not just have me take the real key? Why all this extra work?"

"He might notice if it went missing. This way, he'll be none the wiser."

"And when HE tries to use it?"

"He won't. That's why we're targeting him." Mason replied simply.

"How do I reach the warden?"

"Yes... This next part you may not like."

"As if I've liked the others? Out with it."

"You need to pick a fight."

"What?"

"Pick a fight and they'll throw you in the pit."

"How in the world does this help us?"

"The warden oversees the pit. Getting sent there is the only way to reach him."

"I'll give you credit... You've given this plan to risk my life a great deal of thought. "

"Take down as many as you can. One of two will only serve to entertain the guards. You need to make them angry. We all have our part to play. Try not to die." Before Connor walked off towards a group of prisoners, Genevieve grabbed his elbow.

"Be careful Ratonhnhaké ton. I don't want you getting even more beat up than you already are." He nodded and kissed her forehead, leaving her with Mason.

"He needs to get the key. For your sake."

**-o-**

Genevieve was thrown back in her cell, with still no sign of Connor. She aimlessly wandered in circles, trying to come up with a backup plan just in case.

"Hello again, Genevieve." A familiar voice hit her ears and she turned towards the door.

"Charles." She hissed. "What do you want?"

"I've just come to let you know that your little native is currently on his way to Hickey's cell now to assassinate him. The thing is, Thomas won't be there." _A trap. _"The warden's dead corpse will be found instead."

"You're framing him."

"It seems so my dear. Then he will be publicly executed."

"Connor will stand trial."

"No trials for traitors. Only death." Genevieve's fists curled, Lee was incredibly lucky that there was a door separating them. "As for you love, you will give us all the answers that we need."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh you will, once we're done with you." Charles wandered off out of sight, leaving Genevieve alone once again.

"God damn it all."

**-o-**

"Not who you was expectin', am I right?" Connor turned to find Lee and Hickey blocking the exit of the cell door.

"What have we here? I thought we'd finished off your kind." Charles began, pointing his pistol at the native.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? To rid the world of all who do not share your views." Connor spat back.

Lee chuckled. "Guilty as charged. Your meddling in the revolution has caused us no small measure of grief. It cannot continue. Our work is too important. But what would you know, beyond all the lies Achilles feeds you and the tales you tell yourself."

"I know that the people wish to be free – and that men like Washington fight to make it so."

Charles scoffed inwardly. "Please. The man is weak. He stumbles and stammers through each engagement, making it up as he goes along. His pedigree is pathetic – his military record even more so. I could go on and on but we'd be here for days, so manifold are his faults, so deficient are his merits. He must be dealt with. You as well. I will abide no more flies in the ointment."

"'Ere is 'ow it's gonna work. First we bind ya and bring ya to your cell. Then, tomorrow, you fo before the court, accused of plottin' to kill good ol' Georgie. Maybe we could pin the murder of the Warden on you too. You did kill 'im, after all. And who wouldn't take the word of Charlie over here? Once that's all squared away, well then-," Connor quickly advanced on Lee, but he overpowered him and had Ratonhnhaké ton by his neck against the wall.

"All those years ago. The child in the forest was YOU."

"I said I would find you." Connor growled.

"And so you have. But not quite as you had expected, am I right? You know – all of this might have been avoided, had you only done as I'd asked. Ah, but what's done is done. Oh, and as for that other assassin, Genevieve was it?" Charles smiled menacingly and Connor snarled.

"Leave her out of this."

"I am afraid I cannot do that. Her death will be slow and painful. Such a pretty face going to waste." He paused and grinned even wider. "Remember, _you_ did this to her boy."

**-o-**

**So that was chapter 18! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review!- Lildoll98**


	21. Chapter 19

**Welcome back readers to chapter 19! I hope you guys enjoy! Also thank you so much, I finally got to 50 reviews! Yay! I was so happy! Thank you all for your support on this story, it means so much.**

_Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. - Martin Luther King, Jr._

**-o-**

"Up! Up with ya! I said GET UP! Walk." Connor was roughly picked up off the cement floor and pushed outside his cell. His thoughts only circled around one thing.

_Genevieve._

The guards led Connor out of the prison to a cart, which was going to take him to the execution site. The cart soon stopped and the door opened, Connor was greeted by none other than Hickey.

"Ello Connor. Didn't think I'd miss your goin' away party, did ya? I hear Washington 'imself will be in attendance. Hope nuttin' bad 'appens to him. Or ya girl for t'at matta." He teased.

"You said there'd be a trial!" Connor exclaimed.

"Ah, no trials for Traitors, I'm afraid. Lee an' Haytham saw to that. It's straight to the gallows for you!"

"I will not die today. The same cannot be said for you." He threatened.

"That's enough!" Connor was shoved towards a crowd by a guard. "Keep moving!"

Connor was forced to walk through the crowd towards the gallows. The city that he had helped saved spat on him, taunting him, calling him ruthless names. When Connor was close to the execution site, a woman punched him in the nose, but was soon shoved to the side by Achilles.

"You are not alone. Only give a cry when you need us." Achilles mentioned.

"Forget about me - you need to stop Hickey. He's –," Connor was interrupted by Thomas shoving him up to the porch.

"Up you go! Don't wanna be late, now do we? Ya just had to be a hero, didn't ya? You and Georgie both. Now you'll see what it gets ya: a pine box and l'il else."

Charles cleared his throat. "Brothers. Sisters. Fellow Patriots. Several days ago we learned of a scheme so vile, so dastardly - that even repeating it now, disturbs my being. The man before you plotted to murder our much beloved General. Indeed. What darkness or madness moved him, none can say. And he himself offers no defense. Shows no remorse. And though we have begged and pleaded with him to share what he knows, he maintains a deadly silence. If the man will not explain himself - if he will not confess and atone - what other option do we have, but this? He sought to send us into the arms of the enemy. And thus, we are compelled by justice to send him from this world. May God have mercy on your soul."

Just before accepting death, Connor was cut down by a throwing knife, hitting the wooden planks with a thud. He tried to regain his breathing in between coughs. Achilles was up there in no time handing Connor his tomahawk.

"Need... to stop Hickey..." Connor wheezed.

"Go!" Achilles ordered.

Connor pursued Thomas, who was running through the crowd attempting to assassinate Washington. Just in time, Connor grabbed Hickey by the collar of his shirt, dragging him backwoods to the floor.

"Dammit. I thought I'd at least live to see another day. Shame." Thomas muttered.

"I want answers. Why did Johnson try and buy my people's land? Why was Pitcairn targeting Adams and Hancock? What purpose would Washington's murder have served? Why does your order support the British?" So many questions were running through Connor's mind, and he needed answers to all of them.

"How should I know? The Templars. Lee. The big man, Haytham. They 'as the money. They 'as the power. That's the reason I threw in with 'em. That's the ONLY reason. Sure, they 'ave some sort of vision, for the future too. I didn't give a damn about any of that. They can sing their songs about mankind and its troubles. They can make their plans and spring their traps, don't bother me none. They paid me so I said yes. Didn't bother to ask who or how or why. Didn't care. "

"You chose to side with men who would rob us of our humanity simply because it was more profitable?"

"Wot else is there? I'm not some blind fool who'd give up all I've got on principle. What IS principle anyway? Can ya bring it to the bank? Don't look at me like that. We're different, you and I! You're just some blind fool who's always chasin' butterflies. Whereas I'm the type of guy who likes to have a beer in one hand and a titty in the other. Thing is, boy, I can have what I seek. Had it, even. You? Your hands will always be empty." The life drained out of Hickey, cloudy eyes staring at the assassin above his corpse. Connor found himself surrounded by soldiers, none of them being redcoats either.

Israel emerged from the wall of guards. "At ease, men! At ease! I said lower your goddamn guns! This man's a hero! The General can be so stubborn sometimes. Piffle, he said, when we warned him something like this would happen! Piffle!" Putnam kicked Hickey's body with disgust and Connor frowned at his act.

"Stop."

"He wanted to kill the Commander. Nearly killed you as well. He was a scoundrel."

"But still a man." Connor stated.

"Hmph. You're nothing, if not consistent."

**-o-**

"Speak girl!" Charles yelled, but Genevieve never said a word. She had gone through merciless torture, from bamboo under the nails, to getting beaten until she bleed uncontrollably and even fire against her skin, but she never spoke a word of the Brotherhood.

"You…might as well…kill me. I'm not saying… a word." Genevieve puffed; even talking was draining the life out of her. Her hands were binding behind her back and she was sitting on a wooden chair. She didn't know where she was since she was blindfolded and dragged by a man into a dark room.

"We'll pick it up tomorrow." Lee growled. He blew out the candle next to her and left the room, leaving Genevieve in eternal darkness. She whimpered in relief; that vile man had gone finally. The torture acts would go for hours on end; Genevieve didn't know how much longer she could take. The tears that she had kept hidden during the beatings finally streamed down her face, stinging the cuts and bruises dripped over.

Darkness was her only sanctuary.

The Templar's had kept her, not only for answers, but to decipher the strange markings imprinted on her hand.

**-o-**

"I have to find her!" Connor roared, extremely agitated by the lack of determination by the old man.

"What do you propose we do? Waltz in there and rescue the girl?! You will only get killed trying to save her! Then she will be left for dead." Achilles reasoned. Connor knew his mentor was right, but he couldn't let Genevieve suffer any longer.

"I can't lose her." He admitted.

"You won't. We just have to come up with a plan." Achilles slowly paced back and forth. He didn't want to lose Genevieve either, even though he didn't show it much, Achilles loved the girl like his own daughter. A knock on the door silenced the mansion, and Connor wandered towards the door, opening it slowly.

"I believe we could be of assistance, Ratonhnhaké ton." He was greeted by a woman he had met months ago and a certain wolf as well.

"What do you have in mind, Beatrice?"

**-o-**

Genevieve lifted her head; her brown tangles of hair covered her cuts and bruises that were slashed across her forehead. The pain was unbearable, just opening her eyes was enough for her to scream bloody murder. Genevieve heard a commotion from outside, but paid no attention to it.

_Probably some of the prisoners fighting with the guards, _she thought to herself. Her tugged at the bindings of rope tied around her wrists, but they didn't budge. The door of her cell opened and a painful amount of light drained into the room. Genevieve clenched her eyes shut; she wasn't used to the amount of brightness since she had been in the dark for the past twenty four hours. She heard footsteps move to the back of her chair, and she gasped lightly at a pair of rough hands tugging at the rope wrapped around her wrists. The rope fell to the floor and Genevieve felt two arms around her body, one under her knees and the other supporting her back.

"Wh-what?" She croaked.

"Shh, it's me." Genevieve automatically knew that voice. Connor. A wave of relief rushed over her body, she was finally safe and even better, he was alive. He pressed her against his chest, holding her tighter, probably sensing danger. "Close your eyes." Connor whispered. He walked out of the room and into a brighter area, causing Genevieve to flinch.

"Where am I to go?" Connor asked.

"Down the stairs and outside to the prison yard, there is a carriage for you to travel to the homestead from there." Beatrice explained.

"What about you?"

"There is a passageway near the front gate that I will take, do not worry, Alpha is with me." She gestured to the large wolf beside her.

"Thank you."

"It is nothing, now go." She ordered. Connor nodded and walked through the prison, swiftly turning and stopping at corners, avoiding the guards on duty. Genevieve opened her eyes to see their surroundings, and a harsh brightness hit her eyelids making her hiss. She turned her head into Connor's chest, staring at the fabric of his robes. She heard several horses, signalling that they were outside the prison and at the carriage the Beatrice had organised. Connor lifted Genevieve into the inside of the carriage, placing her onto the seat.

"You will have to sit up for the journey back to the homestead." He said softly. She nodded and leaned her head against the wooden frame of the cart. The carriage set in motion, with the horses trotting along the dirt road. Genevieve's eyelids grew heavy once again, and she fell asleep knowing that she was finally at ease.

**-o-**

Genevieve sat up in her bed, looking at her destroyed nails in disgust. The purple and green skin around the fingers didn't make it any better to look at either. It had been two days since she was rescued by Connor and Beatrice, and she had been confined to her bed by the Mohawk. She quickly tucked her hands under the blanket as Connor walked in the room with a tray of food.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, placing the tray beside the bed.

"I've been better." She answered with a small smile. "I should be asking you the same question. How did you escape the gallows?"

"Achilles." Genevieve looked at him with a surprised expression.

"The old man finally came out of hiding." Connor chuckled and handed her a plate of stew. Her cold hands absorbed the warmth the bowl provided. She ate a spoonful of stew, letting the liquid trickle down her throat. It was nice being able to eat again. Genevieve turned to Connor, who was frowning slightly at her; she cocked her head to the side.

"What is the matter?" Genevieve asked, taking another bite of the watery treat.

"It is my fault you are like this."

"Ratonhnhaké ton,"

"It is Genevieve! I put you in this state! It was my foolishness that caused your torture." Connor threw the tray on the ground with such brute force that it caused it to snap in half like a twig. Genevieve jumped slightly at his sudden outburst.

She placed her plate to the side. "Ratonhnhaké ton." She repeated a little more stern than before. "Please listen to me; it was not your fault. I am going to get hurt, and so are you. We are assassins; it is in the job description." Connor turned towards Genevieve, piercing her with his brown eyes. He walked back towards the bed and sat down next to her. He held her cheek with one hand and brushed her soft skin with his thumb. Connor almost looked hesitant for a second.

Then he closed the space between them.

Genevieve wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and Connor wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in place. She broke the kiss, as her wounds began to throb and she whimpered slightly, clutching her chest.

"God damn wounds." Connor sat up against the wall and shifted Genevieve in front of him, her back leaning against his chest. He rested a hand against her stomach, tracing small circles on her skin near her hipbone. Genevieve took his unoccupied hand and kissed it before entwining her fingers in his. The two assassins soon fell into a world of dreams in each other's arms.

**-o-**

**So that was chapter 19! What did you guys think? Genevieve was finally rescued! YAY! Anyway, leave a review and remember I love you all! 3 –Lildoll98**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hello people! I am back with chapter 20! I am so thankful for the support you all have given me, it means so much. I know I say this in every chapter but I am just reminding you that I love you all. Enjoy!**

_When the power of love overcomes the love of power the world will know peace.__-__Jimi Hendrix__  
_

** -o-**

"I am not drinking _that_."

"You must, it is the only way you will regain your strength."

"By drinking that abomination of a fluid? I don't think so." Connor's eyebrows quirked up in amusement as Genevieve pushed the drink away for the hundredth time.

"Genevieve, you will not train anytime soon if you do not drink this." She groaned knowing he was right but still looked at the glass with disgust. She gave a small pout, but he nodded and handed the drink to her. Genevieve stirred the thick liquid by spinning the cup, looking at the green, gooey mixture. She shivered lightly, not liking the smell that erupted from it at all. She lifted the drink up to her mouth took a small sip of the so called medicine. Her face scrunched up, the taste was revolting. She brought the drink away from her lips and coughed. She could tell Connor was trying not to smirk, let alone laugh.

"Something funny?" Genevieve asked, trying to sound cranky but failed by watching the Mohawk's attempts to be tactful. "Why don't you drink it then?" She shoved the drink towards him.

"I am not hurt."

"But it could give you more strength?"

"Genevieve," He whined.

"Okay okay, I'll drink it." She quickly chugged the liquid forcefully, trying not to gag as she did so. Genevieve wiped her mouth with her sleeve and placed the glass next to the bed.

"Thank you." Connor kissed her forehead.

"That drink was horrid, what was in it? Death?" Connor chuckled and shrugged.

"Achilles said it was made from several types of healing herbs." Genevieve made a face which made him smile wider.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just a little." Connor got off of the chair he was sitting on and took a place next to Genevieve on the bed. He snaked an arm around her waist like he always did. Connor was a very possessive person when it came to Genevieve.

"You are lucky you are adorable." She said, burying her face into his muscular chest.

He huffed lightly. "I am _not _adorable."

"Yes you are, don't argue with me."

"It makes me feel feminine."

"If it makes you feel better, you look manly when you're adorable as well."

"Nia:wen." She giggled lightly and smiled against his chest. Connor cleared his throat awkwardly. "You are very beautiful." He complimented shyly. Genevieve looked up at him with an 'awn' face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Ratonhnhaké ton." She kept her head on his shoulder and began to fiddle with his braid. She has always loved his hair, it was always so soft.

"Genevieve," Connor began, grabbing her small hands from his hair and taking them in his own. "At the prison, did they say anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did they mention anything valuable to the Brotherhood? Something that might help us defeat them?" Genevieve thought back to her time in that awful room. She remembered Lee talking with another man outside, the man she saw help move Hickey to another room.

-Flashback-

"_Did you see the markings on her hand?" Another man harshly whispered to Lee._

"_Yes, I do not know what they mean. Have you seen the design before?"_

"_A long time ago." The man admitted. _

"_What shall we do with the girl?" Lee asked expectantly. _

"_We keep her alive. She might be beneficial to our cause."_

"_Of course Haythem." _

-End of flashback-

"The man, the one that spared me, his name was Haythem." Genevieve finished.

"Genevieve, I have something important to tell you. The man, Haythem, he is my father."

"The Grandmaster?" Connor nodded. "I remember you telling me that he worked for the Templar order, but I did not think he was the head of it all. I am sorry." She said sincerely. He hugged her closer to him, letting her know it was okay. "And you will have to kill him."

"I will, in time."

**-o-**

Connor stormed out of the Davenport Manor with a furious Achilles following behind. Genevieve stood by the porch, gripping the wooden frame of the door anxiously.

"Don't do this, Connor!" Achilles yelled.

"Then what would you propose we do? Sit and watch while the Templars take control? We are sworn to stop them. Or have you forgotten?"

"Assassins are meant to be quiet. Precise. We do not go announcing conspiracies from the rooftops to all who pass by."

"Who are you to lecture anyone? You locked yourself away in this crumbling heap and gave up on the Brotherhood entirely. Since the day I arrived, you've done nothing but discourage me. And on the rare occasions you've chosen to help you've done so little, you may as well have done nothing at all." Connor insulted viciously. Genevieve covered her mouth with her palm in shock.

"Connor!" She said angrily.

"How dare you!" Achilles said, fuming with rage.

"Then tell me. On whose watch did the brotherhood falter? Whose inaction allowed the Templar Order to grow so large that it now controls an entire nation?"

"If I sought to dissuade you, it was because you knew nothing! If I was reluctant to contribute, it was because you were naive. A thousand times you would have died and take God knows how many with you. Let me tell you something, Connor. Life is not a fairy tale and there are no happy endings."

"No. Not when men like you are left in charge."

"In your haste to save the world, boy - take care you don't destroy it." The old man warned walking back towards the manor. Genevieve helped Achilles inside, knowing that he was shook up from what Connor had said to him. "Go with him Genevieve; you are his only source of reason." She nodded and walked outside, following Connor to the stables.

"Where are we going?" Genevieve asked, mounting her horse.

"You are not coming."

"Where are we going?" She repeated, annoyed by his tone.

He sighed at her stubbornness. "Valley Forge."

"Let's get going then."

**-o-**

"Commander." Connor greeted Washington.

"Connor." He looked and nodded to Genevieve. "Genevieve, a pleasure as always."

"Any word on Lee?"

"Not yet. My apologies, I've been distracted. Supply caravans meant for the camp have gone missing. I suspect treachery. A traitor named Benjamin Church, recently released from prison, has vanished as well. The two events are surely related."

"What was his crime?" Genevieve asked curiously.

"He was caught sending letters to the Loyalists detailing our troop strength. He claimed it was a scare tactic, that we might avoid war. A poor lie." Washington explained.

"We will find Church for you."

"Why? What reason have you to help?"

"Does it matter?"

"As you wish. We've received reports of trouble along the southern road. Might be he's responsible. I suggest you begin your search there." The two assassins left to scout the Southern Road with Genevieve ignoring Connor for majority of the way.

"Shall we check the church?" She asked, pointing to the old building. He nodded and they both entered, Connor walking in first. As he did, the man known as Haythem jumped Connor and had him pinned to the floor. Luckily he didn't see Genevieve.

"Father." Connor greeted half-heartedly.

"Connor. Any last words?" He asked, unsheathing his blade.

"Wait."

"A poor choice." Genevieve took the opportunity to tackle Haythem to the ground, gaining the upper hand. But since Haythem was stronger he flipped her off of him and pinned her to the ground like he did to Connor. His eyes widened realizing who it was.

"You."

"Greetings."

"How did-," Connor shoved his father off of Genevieve and helped her up. She clung on to his arm, trying to regain her balance, since her wounds were still in the healing process.

"Come to check up on Church? Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British brothers?" Connor asked innocently.

"Benjamin Church is no brother of mine. No more than the Redcoats or their idiot king. I expected naiveté. But this... The Templars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you, boy! Freedom. Justice. Independence."

"But..."

Haythem cut off his son. "Hmmm! But what?"

"Johnson. Pitcairn. Hickey. They sought to steal land. To sack towns. To murder George Washington."

"Johnson sought to own the land that we might keep it safe. Pitcairn aimed to encourage diplomacy - which you cocked up thoroughly enough to start a god-damned war! And Hickey? George Washington is a wretched leader. He's lost nearly every battle in which he's taken part. The man's wracked with uncertainty and insecurity. Only look at Valley Forge to know my words are true. We're all be better off without him. Look, much as I'd love to spar with you, Benjamin Church's mouth is as big as his ego. You clearly want the supplies he's stolen, I want him punished. Our interests are aligned." Haythem explained.

"What do you propose?"

"A truce. Perhaps... perhaps some time together might do us good. You are my son, after all, and might still be saved from your ignorance. I can kill you now if you'd prefer? Excellent! Shall we be off?" Genevieve narrowed his eyes at him, not trusting the proposition.

"Do you even know where Benjamin Church has gone?"

"I'm afraid not. I'd hoped to ambush him when he or one of his men returned here. It seems I'm too late. They've come and cleared the place out."

"I may be able to track him." Connor turned to Genevieve. "Are you fit to come?"

"Probably not, I'll slow you both down." She answered honestly.

"At least the girl has a sensible head on her shoulders." Haythem muttered under his breath, earning a glare from Connor.

"I'll find an inn to stay at." Connor looked uneasy but she smiled to reassure him. "I'll be fine, come and find me once the business has been taken care of. Be careful." He nodded and kissed the top of her head and left with Haythem. Once Genevieve had moved out of sight his father smirked.

"What?" Connor asked impatiently.

"Quite a woman you have there. She reminds me of your mother."

**-o-**

**So that was chapter 20! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review blah blah blah. Have a wonderful weekend! - Lildoll98**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hello again readers! Welcome to chapter 21! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please review, and thank you to those who have favourited and followed! If you have any suggestions, private message me!**

** -o-**

Genevieve took another sip of the tangy beverage sitting in front of her. She wasn't a fan of drinking, but this was a onetime exception. She took caution on how many drinks she had, not wanting to get drunk on a mission.

"Genevieve?" She turned to see Connor, cowering over her.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, but there has been a slight complication. My father left to New York and we must meet him there."

"Alright, how shall we travel?"

"Horseback, we won't be able to drive a cart due to how deep the snow is."

"Let's get moving." Before Genevieve turned to leave the bar, Connor grabbed her forearm. She looked up at him confused.

"I am sorry, for what I said to Achilles." He apologised.

"I know, you were only speaking your mind. But I am not the one you should be apologising to."

"Do you agree with Achilles?"

"I don't believe he let the entire Brotherhood fall, but he possibly played a part in it. But everyone makes mistakes Ratonhnhaké ton, sometimes we can't control the outcome of our decisions."

**-o-**

"Evening Connor. I see you made it here in one piece." Haytham turned to Genevieve. "Genevieve." He greeted with a small bow.

"Recovered from your beating, then?" Connor bickered.

Haytham ignored his comment. "Benjamin Church is holed up in an abandoned brewery on the waterfront. We should be done with this by sunrise."

"Good. I would like to have those supplies returned as soon as possible."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you from your lost cause. Come along then you two. Follow me."

"Tell me something... You could have killed me when we first met – what stayed your hand?"

"Curiosity. Any other questions?"

"Why did you not kill me, back at the prison?" Genevieve asked. He turned to her with a softened expression.

"Your hand," Haytham pointed to the design imprinted on her palm. "It showed similar markings that I have seen before."

"What is it the Templars truly seek?" Connor asked, steering the attention away from Genevieve, not wanting her to be cluttered with questions by his father.

"Order. Purpose. Direction. No more than that. It's your lot that means to confound with this nonsense talk of freedom. Time was, the Assassins professed a far more sensible goal, that of peace."

"Freedom IS peace."

"Oh, no. It's an invitation to chaos. Only look at this little revolution your friends have started. I have stood before the Continental Congress and listened to them stamp and shout. All in the name of liberty. But it is just noise."

"And this is why you favor Lee?" Genevieve clarified.

"He understands the needs of this would-be nation far better than the jobbernowls who profess to represent it."

"It seems your tongue has tasted sour grapes. The people have made their choice – and it was Washington." Connor said gruffly.

"The people chose nothing. It was done by a group of privileged cowards seeking only to enrich themselves. They convened in private and made a decision that would benefit THEM. Oh, they might have dressed it up with pretty words, but that does not make it true. The only difference, Connor – the ONLY difference between myself and those you aid – is that I do not feign affection." Connor opened his mouth to speak but closed it once he realized they arrived at the abandoned brewery.

"Hold a moment." The three used the wall as cover. "Church, you clever bastard!" Haytham exclaimed.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"I was hoping I could wave you past the guards, but he's replaced most of them with men I don't know. Hmmm. Well I should be able to pass without arousing suspicion. But you two…"

"No. We do this together or not at all."

"Then what do you propose?"

"I will find a guard who is off duty and take his uniform."

"And what of Genevieve?"

"You said there were stolen supply crates scattered around here, there could be a certain box that contains clothes."

"Very well. I will wait here then."

"Of course you will." Connor scoffed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to come along and hold your hand, perhaps? Provide kind words of encouragement?" His son rolled his eyes and walked off towards a lone guard and Genevieve found a specific area that had crates stocked with clothes.

"Just my luck." She muttered to herself. "Why don't tailors make pants for women?" Genevieve pulled out a simple blue dress and quickly changed behind the row of boxes. She smoothed out the fabric and swiftly moved back to where Haytham was waiting. "Is Connor back yet?"

"No, he's probably still getting dressed." Genevieve nodded silently. "Lovely dress." He complimented.

"Thank you." She said with little emotion. Connor returned moments later in the guard's uniform.

"That should suffice. Follow me." Haytham lead the two assassins towards the door guarded by a soldier.

"Hold strangers! You tread on private property. What business have you here?"

"The Father of Understanding guides us."

"You, I recognize. Not the savage or the lady."

"She is a servant, and he is my son."

"Tasted of the forest's fruits, did you? Off you go, then." They headed inside the warehouse and walked down the hall, soon coming face to face with a door.

"It's locked. Give me a moment." Haytham twiddled with the lock.

"Must be strange for you, discovering my existence as you have." Connor began.

"I'm actually curious to know what your mother might have said about me. I always wondered what life might have been like had she and I stayed together. How is she, by the way?"

"Dead. Murdered." Genevieve cringed slightly at his words.

Haytham's face softened. "What? I am sorry to hear that."

Connor's frown deepened into a snarl. "Oh, you're sorry? I found my mother burning alive. I'll never forget her face as she sent me away. Charles Lee is responsible for her death by your order. And you're sorry?"

Now it was Haytham's turn to share a frown. "That's impossible. I gave no such order. I spoke the opposite, in fact – I told them to give up the search for the Precursor Site. We were to focus on more practical pursuits..."

"It is done and I am all out of forgiveness." The trio entered the main room to find Church standing in the middle of the room.

"Benjamin Church." Haythem began, reaching for his dagger. "You stand accused of betraying the Templar Order and abandoning our principles in pursuit of personal gain. In consideration of your crime, I hereby sentence you to death."

"Now!" Church yelled and simultaneously a group of militiamen revealed themselves, signalling an ambush.

"He's an imposter." Genevieve realized.

"You're too late. Church and the cargo are long gone. And I'm afraid you won't be in any condition to follow..." The man stepped out of the way, letting the thugs handle Connor, Genevieve and Haytham. "We've chosen to stand with the victor. It's Britain who'll win this war! You always did prefer principle to profit. Perhaps that's why your little kingdom's started to crumble! It was a nice dream you had – but a dream is all it ever was... More of them! Look at the half-breed fight! Like some feral dog... Best we put him down, boys!"

Genevieve unsheathed her knife and bolted towards one of the men, stabbing him in his right eye. Connor dodged a thug's attack and plunged his hidden blade into his abdomen. They finished off the other men quickly and Connor advanced on the imposter.

"Where is Church?" Connor ordered.

"I'll tell you. Anything you want. Only promise that you'll let me live." The man proposed.

Connor nodded. "You have my word."

"He left yesterday for Martinique. Took passage on a trading sloop called the Welcome. Loaded half its hold with the supplies he stole from the Patriots. That's all I know. I swear." The man gave a wheezy breath as Haytham stabbed the impostor in the back, killing him.

"You promised..." The imposter gasped.

"And HE kept his word. Let's go." Haytham said. Several men fired their weapons, causing the building to catch fire.

"We need to get out of here." Connor stated.

"You don't say..." Haytham muttered sarcastically. "Now is not the time for sight-seeing!" Genevieve ran through the burning building with Connor close behind her.

"So close, yet so far... You'll need to find a way around the flames." Genevieve hissed as the fire burnt her sensitive skin. She clutched her arm with her other hand, putting pressure on the wound.

Haytham began to goad his enemies. "Get back here, traitors! Oh, how I'll enjoy making you pay for your betrayal! Did Church pay you well? Were you rewarded handsomely? And what good does your gold do you now? Is it magic gold, you think? Like the one they spun the fleece from? Do you think it will shield you from the flames?"

"Haytham will you shut up?!" Genevieve yelled, irritated by the man's lack of interest of escaping the now locked room. Connor actually found himself smirking at her forwardness towards his father.

"Connor? What are you up to?" Haytham and Genevieve looked to Connor, who had gained distance from them. Connor looked like a bull about to charge at a red flag, he prepared to charge through the door.

Haytham realized what he was planning to do. "Oh. No. Don't do that. There's no way of knowing what's on the other siiiii–," Connor grabbed Haytham and Genevieve by the waist and barged into the door. They landed in the salty water below. Genevieve's burn cooled due to the water temperature, but stung slightly.

"We do now." Connor climbed the pier and grabbed Genevieve's uninjured hand and hoisted her up.

"Church has at least a day on us... We must move quickly if we're to catch him." Haytham explained, brushing off his soaked clothing.

"I have a ship we can use. Meet us on the pier when you're ready." Connor took Genevieve's hand and led her towards The Aquila.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, craning her head back to look at him.

"No, are you?"

"My arm got a nasty burn back at the warehouse, but I'll be fine." Connor ripped the fabric of her dress off her right arm to examine the burn.

"It is not bad, but it will have to be treated and bandaged. I can do that once we get inside the cabin for you if you would like."

"Thank you Ratonhnhaké ton." Genevieve placed a small peck to his lips. They were interrupted by Haytham's obnoxious coughing, attempting to get the couple's attention. He gestured to the small boat left to row them out to the ship. Genevieve stepped in first, then Haytham and then Connor. Of course, Haytham kindly left the rowing to his son.

"Shall we?"

"The bickering is never ending." Genevieve mumbled quietly so only herself could hear.

**-o-**

"I told you this was a poor heading. Church is surely days ahead of us now... The Welcome abandoned." At the moment, Connor was steering The Aquila through a rocky passage in the Caribbean Sea and of course, Haytham decides to lecture him.

"Have some faith in the boy! He's yet to disappoint!" Faulkner exclaimed proudly.

"Well the bar's not been set very high now, has it?"

"We are closer than you think, father." Connor grumbled. One of the crew members alerted Connor to a ship that was nearby. "Is it the Welcome?"

"Aye! And she's dropped anchor." Robert spoke.

"Bring us in for a closer look, son." They passed the ship and Genevieve went to the port side to get a better look.

"It seems the ship has been abandoned." Connor narrated.

"Church always was a slippery little bastard..." Haytham agreed.

"Enemy ahead! They're making to flee!" Another crew member informed.

"After them!" Genevieve reached for her sword that was attached to her belt and fiddled with the grip, feeling the engraftment on the metal underneath her fingertips. It had been a while since she had used a sword in combat, but was ready to use it never the less.

The Aquila gave chase to the schooner.

"How is it you came to captain a ship, given the way you sail? Perhaps someone with more experience should take the wheel? Speed, Connor! We need more speed! It's almost as though you WANT him to escape... Can the ship go no faster?! Hurry son! We won't get a second chance at this!" Haytham's insults were spilling out of his mouth one by one as Connor was steering the ship.

"She's passing between the cliffs, boy, and the Aquila's too big to follow. We need to go around!" Faulkner yelled.

Haythem cursed. "Goddammit! We're going to lose him!"

"What other choice have we?! Those rocks would crush us!" Robert argued.

"The current here is swift. We still have a chance." Connor said sternly.

"Church is using the ambush as cover. Sink him before he escapes! Send that bastard to the seafloor!" Haytham exclaimed angrily.

"No. I need his ship afloat. The cargo must be saved."

"Stop him, Connor! You should have listened to me! He's nearly away!" Connor and Genevieve used chain shots to bring down the mast of Church's ship, making it useless to the men on board.

"Men, prepare to board-," Before Connor could finish his sentence, Haytham had taken the wheel of the ship. "What are you doing?!"

"Ending this!"

"Secure the ships!"

"Hook us in! Bring her close! To arms! To arms!" Robert ordered. Genevieve bordered the enemy's ship. She unsheathed her sword and impaled one of the men swinging his dagger at her. Connor pulled her aside quickly.

"I need to get below deck. Who knows what madness my father intends."

"Go Ratonhnhaké ton!" Connor left Genevieve to fight off the other guards and entered the hull of the ship.

"Empty... What has Church done with the cargo?" Connor wondered. He soon heard voices coming from another room.

"So here we are, face to face at last, my friend. It's been quite an adventure – let me tell you – working my way through your nasty little tricks and traps. Clever. Some of them, anyway. I'll give you credit for that. And for the quietude with which you pulled it off. We had a DREAM, Benjamin! A dream you sought to DESTROY! And for that, my fallen friend, you will be made to pay." Connor entered the room, finding Haytham beating Benjamin Church to a pulp.

"Enough! We came here for a reason." Connor roared.

"Different reasons, it seems." Haytham said calmly, then socking Benjamin in the face again.

Connor knelt down beside Church. "Where are the supplies you stole?"

"Go to hell." He whispered. Connor stabbed Benjamin with his hidden blade, wanting answers.

"I ask again, where are the supplies?" He repeated in a deeper voice.

"On the island yonder, awaiting pickup. But you've no right to it. It isn't yours."

"No, not mine. Those supplies are meant for men and women who believe in something bigger than themselves. Who fight and die that one day they might be free from tyranny such as you."

"Are these the same men and women who fight with muskets forged from British steel? Who bind their wounds with bandages sewn by British hands. How convenient for them. We do the work. They reap the rewards."

"You spin a story to excuse your crimes. As though you're the innocent one and they the thieves."

"It's all a matter of perspective. There is no single path through life that's right and fair and does no harm. Do you truly think the Crown has no cause? No right to feel betrayed? You should know better than this, dedicated as you are to fighting Templars – who themselves see their work as just. Think on that the next time you insist your work alone befits the greater good. Your enemy would beg to differ – and would not be without cause."

Connor gave Church his last rites in Kanien'keha. "Your words may have been sincere, but that does not make them true."

"You did well." Haytham complimented, surprising Connor. "His passing was a boon for us both. Come on. I expect you'll want my help retrieving everything from the island?" He only nodded and left the room, leaving Church's body to his father. He found Faulkner and Genevieve on the portside chatting casually.

"Never seen a lass fight like that, I give ya props Geni." He raised his bottle of rum and took a swig, making Genevieve smile. Connor immediately walked up to her, checking her over for injuries. She giggle and grabbed his wrists.

"I'm fine Ratonhnhaké ton, relax. What about you?"

"I'm not hurt. Come, I have to bandage your burn." He turned to Robert and nodded. "You fought well today Mr. Faulkner."

"Thanks boy, I try me best." Connor showed Genevieve to his quarters and sat her down on his bed. He grabbed the apothecary's kit that was sitting near his desk and opened it, taking out disinfectant and some bandages.

"This might sting a bit." He said honestly. Connor applied the disinfectant to her burn and she hissed at the touch. He gave her an apologetic look and covered the wound carefully.

"Thank you." Genevieve kissed his lips gently and Connor grabbed her waist, pulling her onto his lap. He began to kiss her neck and she groaned lightly, gripping his shoulder blades.

"Ratonhnhaké ton." She gasped. Connor kissed her collarbone, making her giggle. "We can't do this here, someone might hear us." He sighed, his hot breath tickling her porcelain skin. She kissed his forehead and Genevieve nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Connor tightened his hold as he laid down on the bed taking her with him. He pulled the thick blanket over them so they were completely covered. Connor shuffled down to her level and rested his forehead against hers. "Konnorónhkwa," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers again.

"What does that mean?" She asked curiously. Connor's heart started beating rapidly.

"I love you." Genevieve felt her eyes water.

"Y-you love me?" She squeaked. He nodded in response and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you too."

"I am glad." A goofy smile spread across Genevieve's face and she pressed her lips against his own.

"Goodnight Connor."

"Sleep well Genevieve."

The drift of the sea sent them to sleep that night.

**-o-**

**So that was chapter 21! Thank you for reading, and I love you all!- Lildoll98**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 22! I hope you've been enjoying the story!**

_And the day came when the risk to remain tight in a bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom.__ - __Anais Nin_

**-o-**

"Welcome back. And how was Martinique?" Achilles asked, fiddling with several documents on his desk.

"Achilles... I... I owe you an apology... It was wrong of me to say the things I did..." Connor said, ashamed.

"Your words were harsh, Connor, but there was also truth there. I failed the Order. Allowed the Templars to take control..."

"But now their hold is weakened, which makes me believe there's a chance for peace. Imagine what might be accomplished if we were to unite."

"Why the change of heart? Where is this coming from?" Achilles paused. "You've met your father, haven't you?" He concluded.

"I do not claim to trust the man - or even like him. But I would be remiss to ignore this opportunity."

"Haytham may listen. But will he understand? And even if he does, will he agree?"

"Even he must admit that we achieve more together than we do alone."

"I assume you're off to find him?

"Yes. I ride for New York to see what might be done."

"How is Genevieve's wound?"

"It is healing."

Achilles chuckled. "Trouble follows that girl wherever she goes."

**-o-**

Connor and Genevieve road to New York to meet Haytham, he was currently talking to one of his informants. The two assassins walked forward, but were stopped by the Grandmaster's command, signalling them to stay put for a moment.

"We need to know what the Loyalists are planning if we're to put an end to this." Haytham stated strictly.

"I've tried! But the soldiers themselves are told nothing now - only to await orders from above."

"Then keep digging. Come find me when you have something worth sharing." The man shoved passed Connor and Genevieve, earning a death glare from the Mohawk.

"We're so close to victory. A few more well-placed attacks and we'll be able to put an end to this civil war and be rid of the Crown." Haytham said proudly.

"What do you intend?" Connor asked his father.

"Well nothing at the moment - since we're completely in the dark."

"I thought the Templars had eyes and ears everywhere."

"Oh, we did. Until you two started cutting them off." Genevieve let a smile spread across her face from under her hood.

"Your contact said orders from above. It tells us exactly what we need to do; track down the Loyalist commanders." Haytham took off towards the Loyalist Meeting with Connor and Genevieve close behind him. They climbed several scaffolding buildings, which weren't a problem for the female assassin, but what annoyed her was the amount of rain pouring down on them. Genevieve lost her balance a few times due to the wet surface beneath her. They stopped at an area above the meeting, eavesdropping on the three officer's conversation.

"Have you considered the proposal?" One of the guard's asked.

"I'm unconvinced. To reinforce them would leave New York exposed. It's hard enough maintaining order with our current numbers. Cut in half..."

"Yet if we do not join with them, they risk defeat. And then what?" Another officer added.

"Well they should have come by sea..."

"They're talking in circles. We'll learn nothing, watching as we are." Haytham muttered.

"Then what do you propose we do? March in there and demand answers?" Connor spat.

"Well, yes." He said as a matter of fact and he jumped down from the scaffolding, stabbing two of the guards in the neck.

"Ambush!" An officer yelled, warning the others.

"Connor, Genevieve! A little help, here?" The two assassins shared a glance but none the less, jumped down to help Haytham finish off the surrounding guards. Genevieve retracted her hidden blade, stabbing one man in the lung and another in the throat. Blood sprayed from the man's sliced throat, blinding Genevieve slightly, giving another officer the opportunity to tackle her. They wrestled on the muddy floor, fighting for the upper hand. The female assassin kneed the man in his private, causing him to cry out in pain and loosen his grip on her wrist. She took the chance to plunge her dagger into the man's abdomen. Genevieve rolled his lifeless body off of her and brushed herself off, seeing that the other men had been killed by Connor and Haytham.

Haytham bound the guard's wrists together. "We'll bring them to my quarters at Fort George and see what secrets they might share." Unknowingly, one out of the three officer's rope loosened and he ran away towards a guard post.

"Really? Well you'd best get after him, then." Haytham said, directing his order to Connor.

"You go. I will watch the prisoners."

"No, you do it."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so!"

"Oh for the love of God, I'll go!" Genevieve growled and sped towards the redcoat, leaving an open mouthed father and son behind. Her legs carried her throughout the city, dodging people and carriages as the rain hit her robes. She eventually caught up to the screaming guard and tackled him, bringing her blade to his throat.

"Get up." Genevieve ordered darkly. "Now move."

"Go to hell." The man spat.

"I said MOVE." She hissed back, pushing him towards the chosen destination. Fort George soon came into view, with Connor waiting outside the gates.

"Wait, wait! I'll tell you anything you want. Anything! Only don't make me go in there!" The man begged Genevieve.

"We just have some questions for you." The Mohawk said calmly.

The redcoat turned to Connor, a pleading look plastered across his face. "Cross that threshold and I'm a dead man!"

"There you are, Genevieve! I was worried you might have gotten lost... Come along, then!" Haytham grabbed the officer by the forearm and shoved him through the gates. Connor stood behind the man, continuously shoving him when he slowed down. They led the officer to an interrogation room, where the other two officers sat dead. Genevieve stood by the door, not wanting to witness the situation.

"What are the British planning?" Haytham put his hands behind his back and looked at the man expectantly.

"To march from Philadelphia. That city's finished. New York's the key. They'll double our numbers - push back the rebels."

"When do they begin?"

"Two days from now."

"June 18th... I must warn Washington." Connor said to his father.

Haytham looked back at the officer. "You see? That wasn't so very difficult, now was it?"

"I've t-told you everything! Now l-let me go!" The man stuttered.

"Of course." Haytham walked around to the back of the guard and slit his throat. "The other two said the same. It must be true." He said, not seeming phased by the death.

"You killed him... You killed ALL of them. Why?" His son demanded.

"They'd have warned the Loyalists."

"You could have held them until the fight was done."

"What? ... And waste precious time and money on their care? What would be the point? They'd given up everything they knew. I'll meet you at Valley Forge."

** -o-**

Genevieve wandered away from Connor and Haytham; she didn't want to hear their constant arguments. She found herself in a healing room, watching several doctors scramble from one place to another trying to save the groaning men.

"Are you a doctor?" A breathless man asked.

"No, but I can help. I have several herbs and skills that could save a man's life."

"Good, help as many men as you can." Genevieve nodded and walked over to a man with a broken leg that was lying on the floor. She kneeled beside him and took out a numbing vile.

"Drink this for me." She ordered softly. He nodded and took the tube from her hands and swallowed the liquid. "Now close your eyes, I don't think you want to see this." The man clenched his eyes shut and lay back down onto the ground. With one swift pull, Genevieve popped the bone back into place and the man screamed in pain. She quickly tied layers of bandages around the wound tightly so it stayed in place. "I want you to drink this." The female assassin reached for another vile and held it in front of the injured soldier. "It will give you strength and bring your fever down." He nodded again and chugged the fluid.

"Thank you." He whispered. Genevieve nodded and left the healing room, wanting to check up on Connor. She walked up to the large tent, but stopped as she heard Washington speak.

"We've been receiving reports of allied natives working with the British. I've asked my men to put a stop to it."

"By burning their villages, and salting the land. By calling for their extermination, according to this letter. Not the first time either. Tell him what you did fourteen years ago." Haytham snarled.

"That was another time. The Seven Years' War."

"And so now you see what happens to this "great man" when under duress. He makes excuses, displaces blame. Does a great many things, in fact - except take responsibility."

"Enough! Who did what and why must wait. My people come first." Connor put forward.

"Then let's be off." Haytham said.

"No. You and I are finished." Connor growled.

"Son..."

"Do you think me so soft that by calling me son I might change my mind? How long did you sit on this information? Or am I to believe you discovered it now? My mother's blood may stain another's hands, but Charles Lee is no less a monster, and all he does, he does by your command. A warning to you both - choose to follow me or oppose me and I will kill you." He threatened, before walking off towards his horse. Genevieve followed him, giving him some distance.

"Ratonhnhaké ton?"

"Stay here; I'm needed at my village."

Genevieve nodded, knowing that it was best not to interfere with his home. "Be safe." He only nodded and sped off towards the mountain range. "Good luck."

**-o-**

The sun seeped through the thin curtains of Connor's room at the Homestead. After the battle of Monmouth, the two assassins needed a much needed break from the missions. Genevieve felt the warmth lightly touch her face, making her eyes flutter open. She shuffled to get in a more comfortable position, but was stopped by the Mohawk sleeping soundly next to her. Connor pulled Genevieve closer to him unconsciously, nestling into the crook of her neck. She giggled and shook him gently, trying to wake him up.

"Ratonhnhaké ton, you have to wake up." Genevieve whispered. He groaned softly and tightened his hold on her, obviously saying no to the order. She felt his warm lips against her skin and Connor placed soft kisses from Genevieve's collarbone to her jaw. She leaned her forehead against his and placed a peck to his lips. "Good morning."

"Khwe."

"Come on," She tugged the collar of his shirt. "We have to get up." Connor grunted but followed her out of the bed. Genevieve pulled on her robes over her clothing and he did the same. A knock came from the door, and it opened showing an awfully tired Diana.

"Connor, Genevieve? He's asking for you two." The two assassins followed the nurse up to Achilles room. Genevieve almost had tears in her eyes; the old man was getting worse.

"Hello, Connor and Genevieve." He looked to the woman he thought of as a daughter, noticing her distraught. "Come now. Your sadness won't sustain me any more than that fool woman's soups and potions... Tell me of your latest exploits." Connor and Genevieve sat down on separate stools next to Achilles bedside.

"Charles Lee has been exposed and the Patriots finally rid of him. They march now to secure the remaining cities that this country might finally be free."

"Then you have won. The land and your people are safe. Yet you seem troubled..."

"Washington spared Lee's life."

"So long as he lives, all are in danger. The same is true for your father. When you first came to me, you understood what had to be done. Swore you'd see it through. If not for the Brotherhood, for your people - and all those threatened by the Templars."

"But with Lee gone, my father might..." Connor suggested.

"Listen to me. You have not come this far to throw it all away over misplaced sentiment. Both men must die." The old man said sternly.

"Ach... Achilles."

"There is nothing more to discuss." He dismissed them, having a small coughing fit at the same time. Genevieve cringed with Connor noticing this; he put an arm around her waist and guided her outside. They were soon met with a familiar face.

"Connor! I came as soon as I could." Lafayette said.

"Tell me you bring good news?" Connor asked hopefully.

"The Comte de Grasse said yes. You need only join his fleet in Chesapeake Bay and they will serve as required. But what exactly is it you intend?"

"It's better that I show you."

**-o-**

Connor and Lafayette had left for Chesapeake Bay a few hours ago, and somehow the Mohawk had convinced Genevieve to stay at the Homestead. She was constantly worried about Connor and Achilles' health and she felt like her mind was going to explode. Instead, she decided to take a walk in the woods, to clear her clustered mind of thoughts.

Genevieve enjoyed the thin wind brushing her loose strands of hair back off her face. It was so soothing. Her relaxation soon ended as a grey and white blur tackled her to the ground, licking her face playfully.

"Alpha!" Genevieve exclaimed between giggles. She felt like a child with a pet, but enjoyed it none the less. Alpha barked in response and stepped aside, letting her stand up and brush down her dress. "Coming now?" Genevieve began to wander the forest, with Alpha on her heels of course. She found a shady spot under a tree and sat down, leaning against the bark. She found Alpha's head on her lap soon enough and she began to stroke his soft fur.

Genevieve hummed a tune to herself as she stared out into the open wood. It was a lullaby her mother taught her when she was a child. It relaxed her, her mind rid of the worried thoughts of Connor and Achilles. To Genevieve's surprise, she fell asleep.

Her sleep contained no dreams, no nightmares.

Just oblivion.

** -o-**

**So that was chapter 22! Thank you all for your support on this story! See you in chapter 23!- Lildoll98**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hello readers and welcome to chapter 23! Just to let you all know, I might not be posting a chapter for a few days or maybe a week due to the fact that I am in Sydney. I will try to write a chapter down there if I have time (hopefully my cousins will let me). Anyway stay tuned to the updates!**

_Intelligence without ambition is a bird without wings.__- __Salvador Dali_

** -o-**

Genevieve was awakened by a certain wolf nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She giggled lightly and opened her eyes to meet his bright yellow ones.

"I should be getting back to the homestead." She stood up and stretched, cracking her back in the process. "Goodbye Alpha." Genevieve bid the wolf farewell and they headed off in separate directions. She walked back quickly, not wanting to worry the others at the Homestead since she disappeared a while ago. A figure caught her eye who was limping towards the mansion, obviously injured.

"Ratonhnhaké ton!" Genevieve bolted towards him and immediately threw his arm over her shoulder to steady him.

"Genevieve I am fine." Connor winced slightly, not supporting his argument.

"You are hurt Connor, I'll tend to your wounds once we get inside." He didn't say a word and they continued to make their way towards the Homestead. Once they were inside, Genevieve sat him down on a bed and grabbed her apothecary equipment. She removed his shirt to find a several cuts and slits across his skin. "You get hurt too much." She murmured, applying salve to his fresh gash carefully.

"I thought we agreed that getting hurt was part of the job description." Connor smirked, using her own words against her.

"Touché." Genevieve smiled slyly. "Cocky bastard." He chuckled at her vulgar language.

His grin faded, remembering his assassination that he had completed not so long ago. "I killed my father." Genevieve stopped what she was doing and looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry Ratonhnhaké ton."

"It had to be done."

"He was still your father. No one should be obligated to kill their own family. And what of Lee?"

"He escaped."

"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" She continued to apply the ointment to his cuts and bruises. "I'll go get you some stew." Genevieve said with a sigh, she stood up, wiping the traces of salve on her hands onto her dress. As she turned, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the bed. Connor touched her neck, making shivers run from her spine, all the way down to her toes. He closed the space In between them; Genevieve cradled his face in between her hands making the kiss more intense. They soon parted for air, softly panting.

"Konnorónhkwa." Connor whispered.

"I love you too." She placed a kiss to his jaw and stood up. "I'll go get you some food." She left the room and walked towards the kitchen, taking a bowl from the cupboard and filling them with the leftover stew. Lucky it was still hot.

Genevieve walked back upstairs to find Connor standing up, shrugging off his bloodied shirt, leaving him topless.

"Ratonhnhaké ton what are you doing?" He ignored her and applied paint to his cheeks, leaving warrior stripes across his face that resembled wolf claws. She then saw him take a knife and raise it up to the back of his head, slitting it through his ponytail. "Why did you cut off your hair?" Genevieve placed the bowl on the table and wandered over to him. Connor looked over his shoulder.

"Tradition." She nodded, understanding that his people would do this when going to war.

"Connor, do you want me to accompany you? To kill Charles Lee?" He sighed and turned to her.

"Yes. I believe you want to kill him for your own reasons as well." Connor was right as well, Genevieve needed revenge, justice for the torture Lee put her through. She changed in another room, switching from her dress to her assassin robes. Genevieve returned to Connor's room, placing her throwing knives and other weapons in her belt.

"Charles Lee will die."

**-o-**

Connor and Genevieve entered the Green Tavern silently so they didn't draw any attention to themselves. Killing Lee was risky business, one false move and you could end up dead. The two assassins joined a mercenary at a nearby table. He looked up at them in confusion.

"Can I help you?"

"You know you can." Connor said simply.

"Pardon?" Connor grabbed his arm and bent it back in an awkward motion.

"Ow! Geez..."

"I do not like having my time wasted."

"S-stop that. D-don't make me call the guards." The man threatened, but it didn't faze the male assassin.

"Make a sound and you die." Genevieve warned him in a low tone.

"What do you want?" He realized that they were referring to Charles and the mercenary swallowed the lump in his throat. "He's in the harbor. At the long pier, most likely. We heard what happened at the parade. Charles got all nervous – said he was leaving the country. I thought he was overreacting. Guess not."

"Thank you." Connor let go of the man's arm roughly and the two assassins made their way to the long pier as directed.

The duo immediately spotted the Templar's new Grandmaster and a chase ensured. Genevieve and Connor dodged several guards that were standing in their way, trying to give Lee more time to get away. The female's legs were burning but she knew she had to keep running. Justice must exist once again.

They followed Charles into a burning ship, following him over burning plank, while dodging falling chunks of wood. The two gained on Lee rather quickly, due to the flat ground he had led them to. Just as Connor was in arms reach, the wooden planks gave out from underneath them and they plummeted to the burning ship bellow. They all collided with the floor, with several pieces of debris raining over them in the process.

Connor clutched his side, realizing that he had been impaled by a wooden pole. He grunted in aggravation and pulled out the stick. He was so close! The assassin panned his head to find Genevieve unconscious under a large piece of wood.

Lee stood up, trying to regain his breath. "Why do you persist...? You put us down. We rise again. You end one plot – we forge another. You try so hard... But it always ends the same." Connor reached for his pistol that laid beside him. "Those who know you think you mad and this is why... Even those men you sought to save have turned their backs on you. Yet you fight. You resist. Why?"

"Because no one else will!" Connor shot Charles, the gunshot stinging the assassin's ears. Lee stumbled back, but managed to escape the wreckage of the boat. Connor's eyelids drooped as darkness embraced him.

**-o-**

"Ratonhnhaké ton, you have to get up _now_." Genevieve shook the unconscious Mohawk, desperately trying to awaken him. Her head was throbbing from the fall she took earlier. That was not important to her though, Charles Lee had to die. That was all that mattered.

Connor regained consciousness suddenly and Genevieve let out the breath she had been holding.

"Ratonhnhaké ton you're hurt." She pointed to the bleeding wound the wooden pole made in his chest.

"It does not matter now, we have to find Lee." Genevieve opened her mouth to argue, but closed it shut after realizing the mission they had to complete. They both stood up and made their way to the Harbormaster. It was now daytime.

"Rough night, was it?" Gesturing to Connor's injury and Genevieve's blood soaked forehead. "He headed inland. Took a ferry up the Charles River."

"We will need passage as well." Connor stated.

"Of course. Only say the word."

Connor and Genevieve travelled to Monmouth, where the two assassins both entered a pub. Genevieve waited by the door, knowing that this was Connor's final battle, and that he had to complete it himself. The assassin silently sat down to an injured Charles Lee. After being offered a drink by Lee, Connor finished him by stabbing him in the chest, before taking his amulet. Genevieve watched as Lee's lifeless body hit the floor with a thump, his clouded eyes staring right at her. But this time, the female assassin never felt regret or weak.

She felt freedom. Peace.

Genevieve walked over to Connor and helped him get to his feet.

It was over.

**-o-**

Prudence wiped Genevieve's head over with a wet rag, trying to cool down the feverish girl. She fell unconscious with Connor once they had arrived at the Homestead. Godfrey and Terry had to basically drag him into the mansion. Doctor White said they were lucky they came back when they did, since Genevieve's head injury was more serious than they thought. Connor was had awakened earlier, still in a fragile condition but insisted to burn the portraits of the Templars. He then buried the amulet that he had taken from Lee and buried it in the grave of Connor Davenport. Connor did not know why Juno had told him to do such a thing, but he obeyed.

He had failed his people.

The tribe was driven out six months after, leaving Connor in ruins. He had lost everything.

Except for Genevieve.

Connor knocked on the door of Genevieve's room lightly, not wanting to startle anyone. He heard a faint 'come in' and entered wearily. Prudence walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's awake." Connor's heart almost leapt out of his chest. She had been asleep for days on end. "I'll leave you two alone." Prudence left and shut the door behind them.

He noticed Alpha sleeping on the end of the bed, guarding the girl. Connor grabbed a nearby stool and placed it near the bed. His elbows were in his lap and he leaned over slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy, but nothing I can't handle." Genevieve answered with a small smirk. "What about you?"

"I am fine, Myriam stitched it up." Connor put his face in his hands. "I failed my people."

Hot tears stung Genevieve's eyes. How was this possible? "Ratonhnhaké ton," She leaned over and stroked what was left of his hair with her gentle fingers. "I am sorry."

Connor found comfort in her touch and held her small hand in his.

All was well, for now.

**-o-**

**Hey guys! Sadly, this is the second last chapter of Following the Wolves! The last chapter will be posted ASAP. Thank you all for sticking with this story and for reviewing! The next chapter is a happy one!–Lildoll98**


	26. Chapter 24

**Hello my dear readers and welcome to the last chapter of Following the Wolves! Thank you so much for everyone who read this story, reviewed, favourited and followed. You have no idea how much it means to me. Anyway enjoy!**

_Goodbyes are not forever. Goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I'll miss you until we meet again._

** -o-**

"Ratonhnhaké ton! Hurry up; we are going to be late!" Genevieve yelled from the door. Today was Norris' and Myriam's wedding, held by Father Timothy of course. Connor walked down the stairs of the Homestead to meet Genevieve. She was wearing a light blue dress that fitted her frame and her hair was up in a loose bun. As for the Mohawk, he was wearing a dignified shirt and pants.

"You look beautiful." Connor kissed her head lightly, trying not to mess up her hair.

"Thank you." A blush spread across her cheekbones and she poked his chest with her index finger. "You don't look too bad yourself."

They walked to the church and sat down at their allocated seats. Their closest friends were invited to the celebration and surprisingly so was Alpha. The wolf took his place next to Hunter, who had become close with the dog and Prudence didn't seem to mind.

The wedding was short and sweet, just how the couple wanted it. Myriam looked gorgeous in her dress and her hair was lying among her shoulders for once, framing her face perfectly. Genevieve couldn't help thinking about her future with Connor, would he want to get married someday? Settle down? Have children? She shook the thoughts from her head and focused on the service. Little did she know, Connor was thinking the exact same thing.

The duo walked out of the church after giving their best wishes to the newly wedded couple. They wandered for a bit in comfortable silence, just enjoying the flora set around them.

"Genevieve?" She craned her head back at the Mohawk.

"Hmm?"

"What do you see in our future?" Genevieve paused.

"Well, I would love to be a wife and mother someday." She answered truthfully with a smile.

"I am unfamiliar with the customs; I do not know how the pioneers do this." Connor began. Genevieve tilted her head to the side in confusion. Connor took her small hands in his and squeezed them gently. _Is he?_

"Genevieve, would you do the honour of becoming my wife? I understand if you-," He was cut off by Genevieve throwing her arms around his neck in an embrace.

"Yes! I will." Connor wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. Tears of joy slipped down her cheeks. They parted, still grinning madly at each other. "I love you."

"Konnorónhkwa." He kissed her plump lips, tasting the salt from her tears.

"Isn't this delightful." A deep voice echoed in their ears. Connor immediately recognised it and pushed Genevieve behind him, using his body as a shield.

"What are you doing here Jon?" Connor growled. Genevieve peeked out from his side, looking at Jon. He looked terrible, probably due to the fact that he was drunk. You could barely see his devilish eyes through his scraggy hair that hadn't been washed in days, not to mention his clothes carried a foul stench.

"Well, I was just visiting is all." He took a swig of the rum bottle rested in his left hand. Genevieve's eyes widened, seeing that in his other hand was a gun.

"Ratonhnhaké ton," She whispered. "He has a pistol." She gripped the fabric of his shirt. They both had no weapons since they were at a wedding earlier.

"What do you want?" Connor gritted through his teeth, slowly pushing Genevieve behind him even more.

"Here's how it's gonna work, you're gonna hand ova the pretty lady, and neither of you die. Simple."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged mate." Jon pointed his pistol at Connor, preparing to pull the trigger. A swirl of black and white pounced at the gun wielder, pinning him to the ground. Alpha snarled at the drunk, showing him his sharp teeth. The wolf's claws dug into his shoulders and Jon let out a howl of pain.

Connor stomped over to the man and kneeled beside him next to Alpha. "I warned you." The Mohawk said in a low tone. Jon continued to struggle against the dog's hold, but he was helpless against the beast. The wolf looked to him, waiting for the command to slash the man's throat, ending his life. Connor thought about his decision, if he left Jon alive, he would only come back.

He would come back for Genevieve.

And Connor wasn't going to let that happen.

Connor stood up slowly and nodded at Alpha, before walking towards Genevieve. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, her head buried in his chest and his arms holding her close. "Don't look."

A growl was heard, and then silence. Genevieve's panting ceased, leaving only soft breaths. "Are you okay?" She asked, cradling his face in her hands. He nodded and looked over his shoulder to find Alpha dragging Jon's body into the forest. Connor continued to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the wolf. Once he was out of sight, Connor stepped back, giving Genevieve a choice to look around him.

Genevieve tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. "What a proposal." Genevieve giggled.

Connor exhaled and kissed her nose. "One to remember."

** -o-**

**And that my friends, is the end of Following the Wolves. I may upload one shots of Genevieve and Connor, if I get some suggestions. Anyway thank you all for sticking with this story! I loved the feedback you all gave me and you all are just amazing! I hope you enjoyed this story, and I know this was a short chapter, but I had to leave it there. It was too good of an ending to pass up. I'll see you all around in my other stories! Adios amigos! –Lildoll98**


	27. A Thank you Message

**Hey guys, I just want to leave a quick message to you all. I am so happy because Following the Wolves has officially made it to the first page of favourites for the romance Connor K section! You have no idea how ecstatic I am about this accomplishment! I want to thank all of my favouriters, followers and reviews. I couldn't of done this without you. I really do love you all.**

**Also my Following the Wolves drabbles are up so I'll leave a link to it.**

**Again thank you ALL so very much! I even told my mum and she was celebrating! You guys are amazing.**

**Here is the link:**

s/9437477/1/Following-the-Wolves-One-shots

**I'll see you around! –Lildoll98**


End file.
